


The Great Vacation

by emmabeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Car Sex, Dry Orgasm, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neko Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Romance, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, no smut in first chapter, to make up for it the second chapter is all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: Naruto a half fox wants to date the office slut and half black cat Sasuke. He enters a contest for a trip for two to a mountian resort.“I am going to win and when I do you are going to come with me on the trip as my lover.”Sasuke raised a dark brow, “Oh am I?”“That’s right. And in those two weeks if I can’t convince you to give up all your sex friends I will give up on you all together.”Thinking that Naruto won't have a chance to win Sasuke agrees but then is astonished to find that Naruto won afterall! Let the romantic vacation begin.





	1. A Bargain Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my best friends efforts to get a super slutty girl to fall in love with him. Cat reactions based on my cat Gremlin and the fox is based on my friend's Labrador. 
> 
> My first time writing a Naruto fanfic so I hope I did alright. I also have a cold and am hyped up on cold medicine so forgive any mistakes. I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> A big thanks to Static_Velocity for helping me with this story. It takes a true friend to help when this pairing is your notp (non-one true pairing) and when you aren't even a fujioshi. Thanks friend!

“Sasuke!”

Sasuke’s ears flattened down as he heard the shout behind him. It never failed that when he found an agreeable patch of sun the damn fox would come bounding along. Sasuke only had two ten minute breaks a day for cat naps, was it too much to ask to be left alone? Sasuke flicked his tail and ignored the dumb fox.

Sadly, the fox refused to give up, “Where are you Sasuke?” He was yelling as he ran around the building.

“Found you!” The blonde haired man crouched in front of Sasuke where he was curled up dozing.

“You’re blocking my sun.” Sasuke said not looking up at the other man.

“ _My sun_ , cats are so funny.” Naruto plopped down next to the sleepy kitty so that his legs were touching Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to move but it would probably give the fox too much satisfaction. Instead he flicked his tail so it kept hitting Naruto.

“I told Kiba about how we always play hide-and-seek every break time and he didn’t believe me.” Naruto said, ignoring the black tail hitting his face.

“We don’t play hide-and-seek.”

Naruto wagged his tail so that it was batting against Sasuke, “Yes we do! Every day we meet at break time but you are always hiding somewhere different.”

Sasuke sighed, only Naruto would think that this was a game and not a sign that Sasuke was deliberately avoiding the blonde. Well, he wasn’t exactly avoiding Naruto, but he didn’t want to go out of his way to make him feel welcome.  

Opening his eyes, he turned and looked up at Naruto’s glowing face. He was grinning at Sasuke, his blue eyes matched the blue sky behind him. Naruto reached out and petted the top of Sasuke’s head, caressing his raven hair.

“Don’t touch.” Sasuke warned, shaking off the hand.

“You had something in your hair.” Naruto said trying to look innocent.

“As if I’d believe that.” Sasuke couldn’t help chuckling at the silly excuse. He tickled Naruto’s nose with his tail, “You can’t fool me.”

Naruto quickly caught Sasuke’s tail in his mouth, lightly biting the tip and holding it between his teeth.

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat from surprise. He put his hand on Naruto’s leg and flexed his claws in warning.

Obediently, Naruto released the tail from his mouth. “I didn’t touch.” Naruto said with a devilish grin.

Sasuke ignored him and changed his position so that he was sitting up next to the blonde.

“You always get feisty in the sunshine.” Naruto commented. Last week he had tried to rub Sasuke’s belly and found himself nursing several bites and scratches afterwards.

“You keep getting bolder, first putting your hands on me and now your mouth.”

“How about a date this weekend?” Naruto said. It might have seemed like a sudden shift in conversation but Naruto had actually been pestering Sasuke about a date since he had first transferred to the company three months ago.

Sasuke worked in program development for the Konoha Company, he had worked here ever since he’d moved out of his parents house years ago. Naruto had been part of the new hires for the sales team. The two of them had met shortly after Naruto had been hired when the fox had accidently interrupted an amorous make out session between Sasuke and co-worker Suigetsu.

Naruto had been all blushes at that time but surprisingly was lying in wait for Sasuke outside the office building at the end of the workday. He had demanded to know if Sasuke was in a serious relationship with Suigetsu and when Sasuke said he wasn’t Naruto immediately asked him out.

Sasuke was used to men picking him up, but it had been very surprising coming from Naruto after their first meeting. Sasuke had of course rejected the blonde but nearly every day since then Naruto had tracked Sasuke down and asked him to reconsider.

“I don’t date.” Sasuke reminded him for the hundredth time.

“I saw you on a date last weekend.”

Sasuke thought back to where he had been last weekend and then realized that Naruto must have seen him out at a bar with Shikamaru, “That wasn’t a date, it was simply a drink before going back to his house. As I have said many times, I don’t have lovers, I only have sex friends.”

“How many sex friends do you have?”

“As many as I want.” The number fluctuated but he usually had at least four or five people he could call whenever he wanted.

“But you won’t have me.” Naruto’s tail and ears drooped.

“Because you are a commitment person, I could tell the moment I met you that you weren’t sex friend material.”

After about the third time asking him out Sasuke had considered Naruto as a possible _friend_. At first, he had rejected him because it might have been a joke on the fox’s part after seeing Sasuke hooking up. However, when Sasuke was convinced that Naruto was sincere he did consider his qualities. Naruto’s looks were right on par with Sasuke’s taste. His broad muscular body was in prime condition and despite his goofy expressions, his face was very fetching. Naruto seemed to have a boundless energy that would likely come in handy in the sack. However, it had been clear pretty quickly that Naruto’s personality was the loyal type who needed a steady relationship. Sasuke had quickly struck Naruto’s name from his list of potential partners but it hadn’t stopped Naruto from pursuing him these last three months.

“Did you hear about the competition in the sales department?”

Sasuke didn’t quite understand the topic jump but it happened so often when talking to Naruto that he was used to it, “Something about a trip to the mountains.”

“If someone can double the quota they set then the winner gets a two week trip to a lakefront resort in the mountains for two people.”

“I remember. They offer that sort of thing every year and sometimes there isn’t a winner at all.”

“I am going to win and when I do you are going to come with me on the trip as my lover.”

Sasuke raised a dark brow, “Oh am I?”

“That’s right. Two weeks, just you and me in the mountains together. And in those two weeks if I can’t convince you to give up all your sex friends I will give up on you all together.”

“You seem very confident.”

Naruto grinned as if it had been a compliment. “I am going to be busy for a while though, it will take all my time to win the completion. But you have to promise that you agree to my plan.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be bargained away in a bet like this. However, he suddenly thought of all the uninterrupted cat naps he could have without Naruto bothering him and the long shot of Naruto winning.

“All right. You have a deal.”

They shook hands, both excited in their own way.

 

 

Sasuke threw his phone down with a curse. First Neji had rejected him because he had a cold and now this. What the hell was Kakashi doing getting a steady boyfriend? And worst of all it was Sasuke’s own weasel of a brother? Asshole.

“I’m younger and way hotter!” He scratched his scratching post, digging his claws into the twine. Why was everyone so fascinated with Itachi anyway?

He was in a real hissing fit when the doorbell rang. With another curse Sasuke stomped over to the door, promising that if the person ringing was half hot he would bang him but if he was half ugly he would beat the shit out of him.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted as the door opened.

Sasuke’s ears twitched when he saw Naruto’s exuberant face. Well Naruto definitely fell into the hot category but he wasn’t sure he wanted to bang him. It had been a month since he’d last seen the fox, the competition keeping him busy.

“I won!” Naruto barged into Sasuke’s apartment and picked up Sasuke as he breezed by.

Sasuke was shocked at how easily Naruto picked him up and carried him fireman style into the living room.

Sasuke thrashed, hissing at the dumb fox, “Put me down!”

Naruto obeyed and put Sasuke down but took the advantage of their close proximity to kiss him. The kiss was clumsy since Sasuke’s mouth had been open but the suddenness of it overwhelmed his brain. Naruto’s mouth was so warm and wet that Sasuke immediately remembered how horny he’d been before he’d called Kakashi. In addition, whatever Naruto lacked in finesse he made up for in eagerness. Sasuke began seriously considering if it would really be so terrible to take Naruto to bed when the blonde suddenly broke off the kiss.

“I won!” He repeated, hugging Sasuke.

Annoyed at the sudden shift in mood he wriggled out of Naruto’s arms. “Won what?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “The contest of course! We are going to be lovers!” His tail wagged furiously.

Sasuke’s pride rose at that comment, “I agreed to be your lover for the duration of the trip. Until then and after that time _I_ decide who to call lover.” He put some distance between them. It was astonishing that Naruto had won the contest, most years there wasn’t a winner at all.

Naruto’s mood wouldn’t be dampened by Sasuke’s sudden coldness however, “That’s fair, but I warned you that during the trip I’ll do everything in my power to convince you that you don’t need those other guys.”

Sasuke saw for the first time a glint of something serious and strong in Naruto’s eyes. There was a resolution in his tone that made Sasuke’s spine tingle in a pleasurable way. He had never seen this possessive and hard side of Naruto before and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“And,” Naruto stepped forward and put his hands on Sasuke’s slender hips, pulling him close, “If you are a good boy and hold off with your other blokes until the trip I’ll give you a reward.” His blue eyes darkened with lust and his voice dropped.

Sasuke purred at the commanding and seductive tone, this side of Naruto was a very welcome sight. Naruto kissed him seductively, Sasuke could practically taste the excitement on Naruto’s tongue. Suddenly curious he reached down to see what kind of “reward” Naruto had to offer. Palming his cock over his jeans Sasuke was overjoyed at what he felt, even in its flaccid state the cock was long and thick. It twitched happily as Sasuke explored and Sasuke smiled as Naruto brought their mouths together again.

His tongue was smooth compared to Sasuke’s rough cat tongue and it felt delicious sliding into his mouth, plundering and hungrily attacking. Naruto tasted salty like ramen but the salt only made Sasuke thirsty for more.

Surprisingly, Naruto broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke away some, “Not until the trip.” He was grinning, clearly pleased with Sasuke’s reactions.

Annoyed Sasuke’s ears turned back, “We’ll see. I’m not sure any reward you could give would be worth it.” He turned away, feeling miffed that Naruto had refused him.

“It will be worth it, I promise!” Naruto said cheerfully. “See you at work!” He gave Sasuke’s ass a little pat and quickly left before the hissing cat tore him apart.


	2. Day One - Sex Happens

The next three months flew by before Sasuke knew it. Preparing for his vacation, he had to work overtime and barely finished his last project before it was time to leave. Annoyingly, he hadn’t even been able to meet up with any of his remaining partners for a quick hook up. Since the time he’d lost his virginity, the longest he had gone without sex had been only six weeks so holding back this long was damned uncomfortable. He didn’t want Naruto thinking that he had been interested in the ‘reward’ but now he really interested. Three months abstinence had him horny and cranky.

Sasuke zipped up his suitcase and did one final check around his apartment to make sure he had everything.

A doorbell buzz interrupted him and Sasuke told himself he shouldn’t be surprised at who was outside his door.

Naruto stood there in the predawn light beaming at Sasuke, his bushy tail wagging happily.

“I thought we agreed to meet at the airport.” Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto screwed up his face and made his usual thinking sounds, “I know. But then I thought that since you are my boyfriend now I should pick you up.”

Sasuke sighed. ‘Boyfriend’ was a word that made him feel rather uncomfortable. He’d made a promise and he wasn’t going to go back on his word, and it wasn’t that sleeping with Naruto was objectionable, just the idea of having a ‘boyfriend’ was rather strange.

Naruto pushed past Sasuke and went into the apartment without invitation.

“I can get your bag. Mine’s outside in the taxi.”

Sasuke’s pride didn’t like that kind of treatment. Ears back, he snatched his bag from Naruto, “I can carry my own luggage.”

Naruto’s tail drooped, “But a good boyfriend would-”

“You’re not my boyfriend.” Sasuke hissed.

Naruto crossed his arms, “You promised.”

“Not until the trip starts.”

“When does it start?”

Sasuke thought for a moment, “When we land in the mountains.” It was an arbitrary choice but he really didn’t want Naruto fussing over him the whole day on the plane.

Naruto’s tail wagged again and he looked pleased, “Okay!” He was back to his smiling self.

 

Sasuke’s crappy mood didn’t improve during the day and it didn’t help that Naruto bounced in the seat on the plane next to him.

Sasuke couldn’t curb any of Naruto’s enthusiasm despite how he glared and hissed. In some respect, he had to give the blonde credit for being immune to his withering glances but right now, it was just annoying.

They landed in the tiny airport in the mountains. It was the summertime and the off-season for most travelers but there seemed still to be a great number of people bustling about the airport. As Sasuke started looking for the baggage carousel Naruto grabbed his hand and whisked him off into the private handicapped bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke hissed.

Naruto pushed Sasuke up against the wall and leaned over him, arms on either side of his body so he was trapped, “Starting from now our trip starts and we are lovers right?”

Sasuke ignored the way his heart started pounding, “Until the trip is over.” He wanted to be very clear on that point.

“Then tell me what’s wrong.” Naruto put his fingers under Sasuke’s chin and held him firmly. “You’ve been unhappy all day.”

Sasuke looked away, he didn’t want to admit why he was feeling so irritable.

“It’s not because you don’t want to be with me right?”

“It’s not that.”

Naruto’s eyes softened when he saw Sasuke refusing to speak but not avoiding his touch as he usually did, he used his thumb to pet Sasuke’s plump lips, “Come on, tell your lover the truth.” He coaxed.

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s thumb and then he sucked it into his mouth. Naruto gasped, his tail perking up immediately as Sasuke sucked hard on the thumb in his mouth. With a shaky breath, Naruto removed his thumb and pushed two fingers into Sasuke’s inviting mouth.

He happily sucked those down as well, using his rough cat tongue to caress them. Sasuke felt pleased with himself as he saw Naruto’s blue eyes darken with lust. He took Naruto’s hand between his own and began pushing the fingers in and out of his mouth until Naruto looked completely mesmerized, his breath was coming out in pants and he couldn’t take his eyes from the scene in front of him. Choosing his moment carefully, Sasuke bit the two fingers with his front teeth, sharp enough to make Naruto curse as the spell was broken.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto snatched his hand back quickly and looked at his fingertips to make sure they weren’t bleeding. “You minx.” He scolded with a smile that said he didn’t really mind. But Sasuke’s little game had made it clear why his attitude had been less than stellar, “If that’s the problem then we need to get to the hotel.”

“The hotel?” Weren’t they in the perfect situation to take care of things now? A locked door and a private bathroom, what more did they need?

Naruto nodded and it was his turn to smirk, “You don’t need a quick bathroom bang.”

Sasuke raised a brow, hadn’t he just made it quite clear that he did? Just how slow was the dumb fox?

“What you need is a _slow_ and _long_ fuck,” Naruto dragged the words out and Sasuke felt each one reverberating down his spine, “and the only place for that is the hotel.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, this was the second time that Naruto had refused his advances and he was going to have trouble forgiving a third time. However, if Naruto could walk the walk as well as he talked the talk it might be worth the trouble.

 

The drive to the resort took thirty minutes but it was well worth the wait. The place looked more like a palace than a hotel, all glistening windows in the late afternoon sunshine with a large lake stretching out behind it. They were high up in the mountains, and everywhere they looked there were trees and other mountain peaks in the distance. It truly felt like being on top of the world. Sasuke had lived his whole life in the city and the only vacations he’d taken had been to tropical beaches. Therefore, he had never seen anything like this. The humidity was low and the air felt crisp and cool even though it was the height of summer. It felt like another world up here, remote and pristine.

Looking over at Naruto he saw that the fox was also happy with their surroundings. The sunshine shone around him so that his blonde hair almost glowed with a halo. Somehow the very air around him seemed to be shining with happiness. In that moment Naruto wasn’t simply hot, he was breathtakingly gorgeous.

“I grew up in the mountains so this feels like a homecoming for me.” Naruto explained with a blush when he saw Sasuke watching him.

“I’ve never been to the mountains before.” Sasuke admitted before he could think better of it.

Naruto smiled, “I’m glad.”

Now it was Sasuke’s turn to blush. “Where the hell is the check in?” He said gruffly, breezing past an exuberant Naruto.

What the fuck had that been? There were actual butterflies in his stomach over Naruto of all people. Sasuke never blushed and he never revealed things about himself. He scolded himself as they checked into their room, he couldn’t let this little fourteen day trip change anything about him.

 

Wendy, a bunny, helped check them in, with lots of fascinated looks at the two of them and several blushes. The reason for the blushes was that Naruto could not seem to keep his hands to himself. It started with holding Sasuke’s hand, rubbing his fingers over Sasuke’s while they were intertwined. Sasuke managed to shake off the hand but then Naruto slid his arm around Sasuke’s waist, holding him close. Again, Sasuke shook him off but Naruto moved his hand so that it was around Sasuke’s shoulders. Finally, Sasuke just sighed and let Naruto have his way. It wasn’t like he was in the closet or anything but PDA wasn’t really his style. Naruto seemed perfectly oblivious to the looks he was drawing or Sasuke’s reactions. However, Naruto’s obliviousness wasn’t anything new to Sasuke. 

Naruto had apparently upgraded the room from the one the contest had given him so that they were staying in a luxury suite. They had a living area, kitchenette, dining area, balcony overlooking the lake, a bathroom larger than Sasuke’s first apartment, and a bedroom with a monster king sized bed. It was all beyond anything that Sasuke could have expected. Naruto also seemed pleased, bouncing from room to room checking out every little thing.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Sasuke announced meaningfully. Naruto was oblivious, throwing open the doors to the balcony and jumping on the deck furniture.

Annoyed Sasuke’s tail drooped as he headed to the bathroom; there was a magnificent shower that he stepped into with a sigh. Naruto was kind of a loose cannon, Sasuke had trouble predicting what he could do next. His unpredictability was a trait that Sasuke couldn’t decide if it was appealing or not.

Speaking of Naruto’s unpredictability, he had apparently finished exploring the suite because he was now naked and sliding in the large shower with Sasuke. Just as Sasuke had hoped, Naruto was very well muscled. He obviously spent a good deal of the time at the gym but wasn’t so ripped that Sasuke thought he spent every minute there. He was rather tan compared to Sasuke’s own milk white skin. Overall Sasuke would have to give his body a perfect score of 10.

For the time being however, he ignored the smiling fox and continued with rinsing off the smell of the airport.

Naruto seemed amused by Sasuke’s aloof reaction, “You sure are a funny guy. One second you’re cold but sometimes you are so very hot.” He slid a finger down Sasuke’s back, all the way from his neck to the sensitive base of his tail.

Sasuke jumped when Naruto touched him, he quickly weighed how good it would feel to put Naruto in his place versus letting Naruto have his way with him and giving in to Naruto won.

“Ah.” He gasped when Naruto pulled their bodies together, hugging him from behind. He could feel Naruto’s half hard cock pressing against him. Shit, it was going to feel so amazing to have that inside of him and hopefully it would be soon.

 Sasuke turned and kissed Naruto, letting him know exactly how hot he felt right now. At this point there was no denying that he badly wanted Naruto. Somewhere between their last kiss months ago and sucking his fingers in the bathroom, Sasuke had become very desirous of Naruto’s body. They kissed passionately, the water streaming off their bodies and steam curling in the air.

“I shouldn’t be surprised you wanted to skip right to this, you looked like you wanted me to jump you in the airport bathroom.”

Sasuke gave him a seductive smile, “I thought I was your lover on this trip.”

“You are!”

“Then don’t you need to make me your lover?” Sasuke looked up at him through his eyelashes. The seductive trick looked judging from Naruto’s lusty look.

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall and kissed him roughly, “I’ll make you mine.” He groaned, nibbling on Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke smiled at the statement even as his heart pounded.

He caressed Naruto’s rapidly hardening member, “Damn,” He couldn’t help saying, “Just how big does this thing get?” Naruto was going to be the biggest cock Sasuke had ever had without a doubt.

Naruto blushed, half embarrassed and half proud, “Let’s take this to the bed.” He suggested.

Taking only a brief moment to dry off most of the water the two men tumbled into bed together.

“You are so eager.” Naruto laughed as Sasuke nipped at his collarbone.

“Well it’s been three months since I’ve…” Sasuke trailed off, belatedly he remembered that he hadn’t planned to admit that little fact. To cover up his embarrassment at the slip of his tongue he raised an eyebrow at Naruto, “So I expect a damn good reward.” He said cockily.

Naruto looked amazed and sickeningly pleased with himself, “Roger that boss.” Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply before rolling him onto his stomach. He began kissing Sasuke’s shoulder blades, one hand tracing up and down his spine. Moving his mouth lower, he pressed a kiss on every vertebra, sometimes licking, sometimes gently nibbling. He slid his hands over Sasuke’s firm ass, took both cheeks in his hands, and gently massaged them. He spread them apart, revealing Sasuke’s pink bud and he moaned in appreciation. Sasuke could feel warm breath on his ass giving him a jolt of pleasure.

Holy Fuck, please tell me that he is going to… Sasuke pleaded internally. He happily arched up his hips, sticking his butt in the air, his black tail swishing back and forth in Naruto’s face.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s tail to hold it still.

“Ahh!” Sasuke cried, “Gently!”

“It’s pretty sensitive huh?” Naruto asked, easing his grip and petting the soft black fur. He petted the base of the tail, carefully brushing the fur and massaging the skin. With his other hand he reached around and gave Sasuke’s hard dick a stroke.

Sasuke moaned, it had been too long since he’d had someone touch him and the making out in the shower had gotten him pretty excited.

“Ahhhh.” Sasuke tried to stifle his moan in the bedsheets but couldn’t resist pushing up against the hand on his tail even more. This was feeling too good too fast, at this rate he would cum before they had even got started.

Unexpectedly, Naruto bit Sasuke’s ass, sinking his teeth into the pale globe, definitely hard enough to leave a mark. Sasuke cried out surprised. The juxtaposition between the soft petting and the tough bite shocked him. Naruto was always keeping him off balance. A little rough play didn’t bother him but it was surprising from someone like Naruto.

“Did you like that?” Naruto asked, his voice low.

“It was fine but I’d rather have you kiss me.” Sasuke pleaded spreading his legs some.

Naruto moved to the other cheek, kissing it gently, “Here?” he teased. But then he was biting down hard.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto bit down on his ass again, leaving a twin to the other mark. However, he could tease back if that is the way Naruto wanted to play, “Honey, if you can’t find where I want you then we had better stop here.”

Naruto chuckled, “Still feeling feisty little kitty?” He gave Sasuke’s damp cheek a little slap, “We’ll see how long you can keep that attitude.”

Sasuke purred when Naruto’s wet tongue finally licked his crack. Unable to stop himself he reached a hand back to help pull his cheeks apart, granting the fox better access to his hole. He could feel Naruto smile as he leaned forward and finally planted a kiss where Sasuke wanted it most.

His tongue plundered the red bud, sliding around the tight hole.

“You really have been abstaining.” Naruto mused as his fingers pushed around the rim, “Look how tight you are.”

“You didn’t believe me?” Sasuke’s voice shook a little but he frowned over his shoulder at Naruto.

“Mmmm.” Naruto mused, kissing the hole again, his tongue slid inside and Sasuke mewled. “I’ll have to work on this for a while until you are open enough to take me. After all, you mentioned in the shower that I’ve got quite a lot to give you.”

“You’re driving me crazy Naruto.” Sasuke sighed as Naruto rubbed lotion over his hole.

“I like hearing you say my name like that. Say it again.” He ordered.

“Make me.” Sasuke countered, flipping his tail in Naruto’s face again.

Naruto growled and gave Sasuke another little slap on the rear just before he pushed a finger inside.

Sasuke cried out but resisted using Naruto’s name.

The blonde blew air over the moistened hole while he continually worked his finger deeper.

Again Sasuke shuddered but avoided saying Naruto’s name. He rolled his hips, trying to shift so the finger would hit that sweet spot inside of him but Naruto withdrew his finger.

“Don’t rush me.” Naruto warned, “I’ll make you feel good, but let me find it on my own.”

Sasuke whimpered but held still, allowing Naruto to go at his own pace. Even when Sasuke hadn’t been abstaining all his sex was usually a quick hook up, trying to feel as good as you can in the shortest amount of time, he wasn’t used to drawn out foreplay anymore.

Naruto avoided hitting the spot directly as he pushed another finger inside. The delicious suspense was well worth it however when Naruto finally found the sweet spot.

“Naruto!” Sasuke shouted, his vision filled with spots.

“I win.” Naruto declared happily.

Sasuke would have made a sassy remark but at the moment his entire world was focused on the amazing feeling building up inside of him.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked not stopping the assault with his fingertips, “Can you cum from just your ass?”

Sasuke groaned by way of answer. He had only done it half a dozen times before, his older cousin Obito, the person he’d lost his virginity to, had been the only one to make Sasuke cum in that way. Honestly, it was because Sasuke didn’t have enough patience to let anyone else do it. It took longer to cum from his ass than he liked, he’d rather have the pleasure sooner by stroking his dick.

“I’ll bet you can.” Naruto said confidently. He pulled Sasuke’s hips up a little so that his cock didn’t have any friction with the bed.

Sasuke’s legs trembled, “Shit Naruto, please…” he whined. “Just fuck me already.”

“But don’t you want your reward?” Naruto slowly pushed a third finger inside past the tight ring of muscles.

“I want it.” Sasuke cried, he couldn’t believe that Naruto of all people had him on the edge of a toe curling white out orgasm. Naruto’s fingers felt like magic inside of him, stretching him and grinding, all the while pushing against the sweet spot. “Naruto! Fuck it feels so good.”

Naruto moved his mouth back to Sasuke’s ass, while his fingers kept thrusting in and out he licked the stretched skin around the hole.

“I can’t anymore.” Sasuke whined. This was the part where he usually gave up.

“Come on sugar, you can do it.”

Sasuke writhed around the fingers in his hole, his claws tearing up the sheets. “Don’t want too.”

“I’ve got you.” Naruto promised.

All at once, Sasuke’s cock began bobbing up and down as he experienced his very first ever dry orgasm. “Naruto!” He screamed and distantly he thought he heard Naruto say something but he couldn’t hear. He’d cum from his ass before, but he’d never been able to orgasm without ejaculating. Sasuke would have to decide later if it was a miracle or complete disaster that freaking Naruto was the person capable of bringing his body to these heights of pleasure.

 

Sasuke felt Naruto roll him onto his back and he gradually was able to focus on the smiling face over him.

“How’s that for a reward?” Naruto asked proudly, his bushy tail wagging happily.

Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh weakly, “It was pretty good.”

Naruto gave him a wet kiss, “Good because now comes part two.”

Because of his dry orgasm, his cock was still hard and ready to go and it still badly needed a release. Naruto put his mouth on it eagerly, licking up a trail of precum.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto’s head, gripping onto the blonde locks as Naruto serviced him. He sucked the tip and rubbed the length with his hand. When he let it slide down deep into his throat, he simultaneously pushed his fingers back inside Sasuke’s twitching hole.

Sasuke was a trembling mess as Naruto deep throated him while massaging his prostrate. Having just orgasmed his inside was hypersensitive and Naruto’s fingers were dancing right on the edge of being painful rather than pleasurable.

His vision went white as he orgasmed again, this time shooting his hot cum down Naruto’s throat.

Again Sasuke was left trembling in the wake of his orgasm while Naruto grinned over him.

“Now you have to admit that that one was very good.” Naruto smiled, clearly quite pleased with himself.

Sasuke chuckled, “I’ll admit it.”

He glanced at Naruto’s dick that still hadn’t been touched. For a moment he wondered how he was going to handle it. Giving head had always been something that Sasuke took pride in because he knew that he was damn good at it. However, he knew that he would need practice before he could deep throat Naruto’s cock, but he still really wanted it in his mouth. With a push on Naruto’s shoulders, he had him on his back, half propped up on the pillows still at the head of the bed. Sasuke determined that he was going to work on Naruto’s ability to be easily enthused and put on a show.

Sasuke lowered his face so he was next to Naruto’s dick. Carefully he wrapped his fingers around it, feeling it pulse and the gently touching the dripping head. He kissed the tip while watching Naruto’s ecstatic face.

Closing his eyes Sasuke moaned erotically while holding the cock between his pale hands, “I can’t wait to have this inside me.” His tone was wistful and longing and he knew damn well the effect it would have on Naruto. Again, he locked gazes with Naruto, whose mouth had fallen open. With a smile, Sasuke licked the whole length of the cock, his eyes never leaving the wide blue ones.  

Sasuke kept their eyes locked as he nuzzled the large cock, “You’re going to pound this into me right?” Sasuke smirked, his lips were still on the cock so that every word was vibrating through it. Naruto’s fox ears twitched and he nodded vigorously but couldn’t seem to speak.

Sasuke found that he enjoyed a silent Naruto. As a reward he finally took the hot cock into his mouth. Naruto moaned heartily, he’d been holding back while pleasuring Sasuke so Sasuke showed his appreciation with his mouth. He licked the tip, circling his rough tongue before finally closing his mouth around the large member.

He caressed Naruto’s balls while he took him in his mouth. Naruto was moaning and half muttering curses as he pulsed inside Sasuke’s mouth. Sliding up and down the hot cock Sasuke hummed happily as Naruto moaned his name. He continually used his other hand on the rest of the cock, coating it with saliva and rubbing his hand up and down. He could feel the exact moment when his balls tightened up and Naruto came shooting in his mouth. Sasuke happily drank every drop, sucking until it was dry. Naruto pulled him up for a lusty kiss, not caring that his own cum was still swirling around Sasuke’s mouth.

“You’re too good at that.” Naruto growled.

“Don’t complain when you obviously liked it.” Sasuke chastised with a kiss.

Just when Sasuke was thinking it would be a good time for a break to get a drink he felt something hard poking him. He looked down with surprise to see that Naruto was already hard again.

“Sorry.” Naruto said, once again, half embarrassed and half proud, “Once is never enough.” He pushed Sasuke back so that he was laying on his back and Naruto was kneeling between his legs.

Naruto kissed him while using his hand to bring Sasuke’s cock back to life. The kiss was rougher than anything he had done so far, using his teeth to bite Sasuke’s tongue and lips. Sasuke purred and melted into that dominate embrace. His reaction spurred Naruto on and he started leaving dark hickeys all over Sasuke’s neck. Feeling the blonde’s hot erection slide across his thighs Sasuke trembled.

Suddenly Naruto was biting at the tips of his sensitive ears, “I’m going to make you mine.”

The blonde’s voice had been dark but the look on his face was strange, almost hopeful. Sasuke didn’t want him like that, he pulled him in for another rough kiss, biting Naruto’s lower lip. “Do it.” Sasuke smirked.

The hopeful look passed over and Naruto grinned at him, back to his usual self.

He leaned back and grabbed a condom off the nightstand, Sasuke had no idea when he’d put them there but he was very glad.  Satisfied that Sasuke was sufficiently aroused Naruto pushed Sasuke’s legs up toward his chest and gently pushed into Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out as the thick length pushed past his recently abused prostate and deep inside of him.

Naruto paused a moment, letting Sasuke’s muscles relax and then forcefully pushed all the way inside. Again Sasuke screamed, gripping the bedsheets for dear life.

“So deep!” He cried.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke’s damp brow, murmuring comforting things. “You feel so good Sasuke. So tight and lovely.”

After a short time Sasuke felt that the intrusion was no longer too much. He clenched his inner muscles, signaling Naruto to get moving. Naruto didn’t miss the message and began establishing his rhythm.

Every thrust was divine, Naruto’s cock was amazing, Sasuke felt his insides constantly clench around the width and the length was absolutely perfect once he had gotten used to the feeling.  All too quickly Sasuke felt his third orgasm building. He gripped onto Naruto’s ass pulling the other man closer.

Abruptly, Naruto pulled out with a slick popping sound as his cock left Sasuke making him whimper.

“Just a moment.” Naruto shifted them so that Sasuke was back on all fours, ass up and face down. Then he thrust back into Sasuke, all the way to the hilt in one swift and forceful move until balls met ass.

They both cried out at the feeling. Naruto set up an unrelenting pace slapping into Sasuke’s ass. It was harder and deeper than before, the air in the room was hot and heavy with the smell of their bodies. The sounds of their sex and moans filled Sasuke’s ears.

“Damn it… I’m close.” Sasuke huffed.

“Me too. Scream my name.” Naruto commanded, his fingers clutching hard on Sasuke’s hips, likely leaving bruising fingermarks.  

Sasuke screamed Naruto’s name as he came, his third orgasm of the day the most intense of them all. Naruto came only a moment later, also crying Sasuke’s name.

Drained Sasuke collapsed on the bed with his face buried in the pillows. A few months ago he would have never dreamed of doing this with Naruto and now look at him. Sasuke couldn’t decide if he was a complete idiot to have waited this long or an idiot for agreeing to this trip at all.

Naruto stripped off the condom before collapsing on the bed next to Sasuke.

“We’re going to have a great vacation.” He said giving Sasuke’s ass a little pat. “Now, get ready for that long slow one I promised.” Naruto’s grin could only be described as wicked and Sasuke’s toes curled in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Don't have sex in handicapped bathrooms. It is rude and not nice. Just makes a sexy story. ;)
> 
> Thanks for all your comments so far. Please keep them coming! They really encourage me and give me incentive to write more and post updates faster.


	3. Day Two - Lazy Day

“So I was thinking that today we would go for a hike and get the lay of the land.” Naruto said excitedly, making coffee for them both.

“A hike?” Sasuke asked incredulously. He stretched a little, laying on his stomach. He was still naked after their morning sex and simply hadn’t found the energy to get dressed. Naruto had a sexual appetite to match Sasuke’s own and the two had spent most of the night familiarizing themselves with the other’s body. This morning’s affair had been a lazy one in comparison to the marathon the night before. However, Sasuke had to admit that he wasn’t sure he wanted to get out of bed yet, his legs were probably going to shake like a baby deer’s, that is if he was lucky enough to have his legs support him long enough to stand.   

“Yeah!” Naruto said with enthusiasm. “If you didn’t bring boots or something I’m sure that we can pick some up in the town.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke said flatly, “Look at me and then think very hard about your suggestion of a hike.”

Naruto turned with two cups of coffee in his hands and looked at Sasuke. His smile faltered a little when it trailed over Sasuke’s naked body, particularly the teeth marks on his firm ass.

“Oooooh.” Naruto said finally getting the picture. “So maybe a hike wouldn’t be the best thing today.”

“Maybe not.” Sasuke couldn’t help but smile, somehow today Naruto’s denseness was rather cute.

Naruto quickly rebounded however and talked about all the other things that they could do. It was sweet the way that Naruto was busily trying to plan their day when Sasuke fully planned on spending most of the day napping and screwing him.

 

“How about I get us a bunch of snacks and we just veg out for a while and watch TV?” Naruto finally suggested when Sasuke hadn’t seemed very keen on the other ideas.

“You like that sort of thing?” Sasuke had trouble picturing the hyperactive fox just laying around.

“Yeah. As long as we can cuddle.” He beamed at Sasuke.

Cuddling? Sasuke wasn’t so sure that he was down with that idea but since he didn’t really want to move from the bed it seemed like the best plan.

 

Naruto returned with his arms loaded up with little snack packs from the vending machine. “Did you find something to watch?”

Naruto had said he was good with watching anything so Sasuke had picked one of his favorite TV shows, “Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries”. “Do you like murder mysteries?”

“Yep.” Naruto said while trying to open an exceptionally fizzy orange soda. “Why do you have all the pillows?” He asked looking at the pillow throne that Sasuke had constructed.

Sasuke loved the plush pillows at the hotel and had taken them without even realizing what he’d done. But instead of admitting that, he gave Naruto a haughty look, “Because my body is sore. Guess why.”

Naruto laughed, “Fair enough, you look like an adorable princess on your throne though.” He tried to rub Sasuke’s head.

Sasuke dodged his hand with a little hiss, “Call me a ‘princess’ one more time, I dare you.”

As usual, Naruto laughed at Sasuke’s threats like they were just a little joke.

It was strange to Sasuke how lightly Naruto treated his cranky side. It didn’t seem to bother him that Sasuke was a little cranky or feisty ever. Most of Sasuke’s other men found that side of him rather disagreeable and Sasuke was forced to hold it back. However, Naruto simply treated it as something normal.

They sat back to watch TV and before Sasuke knew it they had already finished the first season. Naruto wasn’t terribly clingy but he had forced his way onto the pillow throne so that he was thrown across Sasuke’s legs. He wasn’t completely able to veg out, he still had to get up and pace around the room some or roll around in the bed and occasionally jump on it, but he seemed perfectly happy just hanging around the room together.

It was strange how pleasant and easygoing things were with Naruto. Strange because five months ago when they’d first met Sasuke had thought that the they were opposite personalities who wouldn’t get along. However, the two of them seemed to get along without problems despite all outward appearances. Sasuke was pleased that Naruto followed his lead, but he wasn’t so compliant that he was completely boring. Of course, every now and then it seemed like there was this switch inside Naruto that made him completely dominating in a way that Sasuke was intensely attracted too. Sasuke determined that over the next twelve days he was going to find that switch and abuse it.

However, it was also nice to roll around in bed with the fun loving idiot side of Naruto. Sasuke had little experience with sex that was simply the joy another person’s warmth and tenderness. Especially lately, all of Sasuke’s hookups had been simply about getting off without the complications of a relationship. He’d almost forgotten that one could simply enjoy the comfort of another person’s arms and smile. Making love was the phrase that came to mind but Sasuke ignored that thought for the present and simply enjoyed himself.    

 

He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep but Sasuke awoke to the feeling of Naruto stroking his face. It felt nice to be pampered, Naruto was using the blades of his fingers to make smooth lines down Sasuke’s face and chin. The way Naruto touched him so gently made him feel like he was something precious. Sasuke kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the petting, as soon as he was awake he’d have to shake off Naruto and complain about him being clingy, but while pretending to be asleep he could just enjoy it.

It was going very well too, until Naruto began kissing that spot behind his jaw that drove him insane. A sleepy purr rumbled out of him before he could stop himself.

“Are you awake yet?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke snuggled deeper into the cushions and didn’t open his eyes.

“It is dinner time already. Let’s go get some food.” The hungry fox kept stroking while he talked.

Sasuke remained silent but lifted up his chin so Naruto would move the focus of his hands to his neck.

“I really love your skin.” Naruto murmured, pressing a kiss on Sasuke’s neck. “So smooth and white, but when you are excited it turns all pink like the inside of a seashell.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes under his eyelids, honestly, where did Naruto come up with the crazy things he said?

“I know you’re pretending to sleep.” Naruto said between little wet kisses.

When Sasuke still didn’t respond Naruto used his teeth, lightly grazing Sasuke’s skin. He didn’t leave any more marks, it was a gentle sort of nibbling, more half asleep than anything else.

He pulled up Sasuke’s shirt and began working on Sasuke’s sensitive nipples. Obediently, they responded to his touch, hardening for him.

“Well I know that part of you is awake.” Naruto laughed. “Let’s see if there is another part of you I can wake up.”

He shifted down the bed, licking and nibbling Sasuke’s skin as he went. When he stuck his tongue in Sasuke’s navel Sasuke couldn’t help shivering a little, but he determinately kept his eyes shut.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, his mouth still on Sasuke’s skin, “Is this a hole for a piercing?” He licked the small hole, “Do you wear bellybutton rings?”

Sasuke flushed, Naruto had a bad habit of being observant in unexpected ways and at unexpected times.

Naruto must have noticed the flush of his skin because he chuckled again, “If you don’t answer I’m going to have no choice but to torture you until you do.”

Sasuke didn’t answer and Naruto took that as permission enough. Sasuke wasn’t wearing pants, just a pair of black boxer briefs and Naruto used his nose to nuzzle Sasuke’s hardening cock.

“Looks like you enjoy being petted.” He murmured before sucking the tip through the cotton. He left a large wet mark before moving his mouth to Sasuke’s thighs. His hand’s slid inside Sasuke’s boxers and fondled his butt.

“Shit.” Sasuke moaned as Naruto left a large hickey on his left thigh.

“Are you awake yet?” he teased.

“You win.” Sasuke panted.

“Answer my question.” Naruto’s said, his commanding tone emerging.

Sasuke chewed his lip and debated answering.

He moved his mouth back to Sasuke’s leaking cock, still trapped in his underwear and gave it another open mouthed kiss.

Sasuke mewled, “Alright. I was fifteen and had a ton of piercings actually but that one never healed. I swear I don’t wear anything in it.”

The blonde paused and looked at Sasuke, his blue eyes filled with curiosity and lust, “Would you be willing to?”

He swatted him in response and tried to wiggle away from the annoying fox.

Naruto chuckled and fingered that spot between Sasuke’s ass and hole, making him stay put, eyes closed in pleasure.

“You’re adorable.” Naruto whispered pressing another kiss into Sasuke’s navel. He looked sated and happy, content to just keep petting Sasuke’s skin again.

However, Sasuke was too much aroused for that to be even remotely enough. Sasuke took advantage of Naruto being lower than him on the bed and used his knee on Naruto’s shoulder to shove him on his back. He pinned Naruto under him, enjoying the surprise on the blonde’s face.

“Your fault for waking me up.” Sasuke said with a saucy smile.

Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke’s ass and fondled him, “Fair enough. I’ll make you feel good sugar and then we can go get dinner.”

Sasuke’s ears went back, it was rather disheartening to hear that all Naruto could think of was food when he was sitting on him like this. He reached behind him and gave Naruto’s hard on a little squeeze, proving that food wasn’t the only thing on his mind.

Naruto propped his head up and used his grip on Sasuke’s ass so scooch him forward until his mouth could continue the teasing he had started a minute ago. It was a pretty picture, the smiling blonde fox looked wonderfully pleased with the cock in his face.

“About time you took these off huh?” He asked playfully tugging on Sasuke’s boxer briefs.

After a quick time out to shed himself of the unwanted garment Sasuke returned to kneeling over Naruto’s shoulders. With a firm hand, he grabbed Naruto’s thick hair and moved him back to his leaking cock. Naruto’s eyes were shining with pleasure as he let Sasuke gently thrust his cock in and out of his mouth.

Sasuke was so focused on the pleasure before him that he jumped in surprise when he felt Naruto slide a slick finger in between his cheeks. At this angle Naruto couldn’t finger him quite the way he liked and Sasuke wiggled his hips in frustration.

Naruto pulled his mouth off Sasuke, a thin trail of saliva and precum connecting his lips to the twitching member. “Turn around.”

He debated a moment, then nodded and flipped so that they could do a 69. Face to face with Naruto’s cock Sasuke admired it again, it really was a very fine specimen. He began applying his special loving to it as Naruto took Sasuke’s member back in his mouth. Naruto added to the pleasure by continuing to finger Sasuke’s hole.

Sasuke moaned around the cock in his mouth and his legs trembled. Naruto definitely had an unfair advantage in this position and Sasuke’s pride wouldn’t allow him to cum first. He moved his mouth to Naruto’s heavy balls, sucking them and enjoying Naruto’s moans of pleasure as he did so.

Determined that he was going to take Naruto as deep as he could, Sasuke moved back to Naruto’s cock and began sucking it down. He was very pleased with himself when he managed to deep throat Naruto after all, he purred while the cock was deep in his throat vibrating it and sending Naruto over the edge. As Naruto came he pressed against Sasuke’s sweet spot making him see stars as he came in the fox’s mouth.

 

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto, burying his face in Naruto’s bushy tail and catching his breath. In the past Sasuke had always thought fox fur was inferior to other animals, but lately he’d changed his opinion. In addition to the brushy nice feeling of the fur, Naruto’s scent was thick there, and though Sasuke would never admit it, that scent was quickly becoming his favorite of all time, it smelled almost like sunshine if sunshine could have a smell.

“Are you whipping your face in my tail?” Naruto asked amused.

Sasuke blushed, better he think that then the truth, “Maybe.”

The fox retaliated by grabbing hold of Sasuke’s tail and sucking on the tip of it.

He moaned at the sensation, “You keep that up and I’ll never let you get to dinner.” He warned.

Naruto immediately bolted upright, “Dinner! I nearly forgot.” He then ran around the bedroom trying to locate his clothes.

Sasuke could only laugh. He might never had guessed it five months ago, but he really was looking forward to the next twelve days together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great comments! I never thought I would be able to write this much this quickly but you all are great encouragement. For those of you who are like “day one and now day two omg are we going to have fourteen chapters?” no, I’m going to skip a few days of the trip. At this point I am thinking 10 chapters. Not all of them are smut filled but there will be plenty of that! And for those of you who are wondering when we get to Sasuke’s reasons for his reluctance to date, I promise that is coming but first Sasuke needs to build up a close relationship with Naruto before he wants to confide anything. If you do have any requests or things you specially like or don’t like let me know, I won’t promise to change anything but I will see what I can do! Please keep your comments and encouragement coming!


	4. Day Four - The Silent Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what Day 3 was like, take Day 1 and 2, add together, rinse and repeat. ;)

The spa at the resort was glorious. There was every kind of treatment available and a few that Sasuke would never have thought of. They both signed up to take several of the spa treatments together but when Naruto wanted a mud bath Sasuke had to decline. Instead, he opted for another trip to the steam room.

He drew a few curious stares of course, Naruto had left him rather plastered with love marks over the last few days. A few of the stares he attracted were openly admiring which made Sasuke smile inwardly but he didn’t show any outward reaction.

Much to his annoyance Sasuke found himself bored without Naruto around. In the steam room there were several other men all talking to each other but Sasuke had never really been good in group situations. Actually, talking with strangers had never been his strong point. Even as a child he’d been quiet and reluctant to talk with people. At home, he’d been open and friendly for a time, but with parents who always traveled and a cold older brother he’d gotten over that phase fast.

Because he never talked, it created an image of him as aloof and even mean, other people began treating him that way before he even had the chance to get to know anyone. Generally, people agree that you become the person that people treat you as, and that is exactly what had happened to Sasuke. It was true that some of the problem was his own personality, but other’s judgement of him had made a young Sasuke even colder.

By the time Sasuke had become an adult it seemed too late to change anything. So he went on with his life, never learning the art of being sociable and not really caring too. For some reason, Naruto didn’t care that Sasuke seldom talked or was cold. He treated everyone in a warm and friendly manner regardless of the reception he received.

It was troublesome that he missed Naruto this much. Sasuke had really underestimated Naruto’s ability to get under his skin. The dumb fox had barged into Sasuke’s life and shaken everything up. 

 

The moment Naruto was back in their room from his bath Sasuke jumped him. He was surprised at such an enthusiastic welcome but happily hugged Sasuke to him.

They kissed unreservedly, Sasuke had really been lonely without the fox and he wanted comforting. He hooked one leg around Naruto’s waist and pulled himself up Naruto. He had just hooked his other leg around Naruto when the blonde broke the kiss.

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sasuke smiled before kissing Naruto again.

“Sasuke…Sugar…Stop a second.” Naruto said between kisses.

“What?” Sasuke pulled back annoyed.

“You can’t be serious. We’ve been screwing for three days straight practically.”

Sasuke raised an annoyed brow, “You’ve had boundless enthusiasm so far.”

Naruto smiled, “But it doesn’t always have to be sex you know. Let’s just hang out for today.”

Sasuke jumped down, pulling himself out of Naruto’s arms. “I thought we are supposed to be lovers on this trip.”

“Exactly, lovers, not sex friends whose only reason to be together is to hook up.”

Sasuke’s ears went down and he hissed, “Was that a slam about me?”

“No!” Naruto seemed genuinely upset that Sasuke had taken it that way, “I was just pointing out that we don’t have to be having sex all the time to qualify as lovers.”

Sasuke felt strange being rejected again by Naruto. That made three times that Naruto had turned him down. From any other man Sasuke would have just walked away, he didn’t like people who didn’t go at his pace. But coming from Naruto it was strange, it made Sasuke feel furious and insecure all at once.

“What am I going to do with you?” Naruto was giving Sasuke and indulgent smile.

Sasuke gave him an irritated look, “I was thinking the same thing.” Sasuke debated leaving a few claw marks on that boyish face, but Naruto was probably going to win in a physical contest so Sasuke chose his other great weapon, silence.

“Fine.” He gave Naruto a stoic look and turned around. He sat in a chair in the living area and began grooming his tail, completely ignoring Naruto.

Naruto tried a few different tactics to lure Sasuke into conversation but Sasuke remained aloof. A few hours passed in that way, with Sasuke giving Naruto the silent treatment and Naruto doing his best to overcome it.

The fox was looking more and concerned and Sasuke felt smugly pleased with himself. He knew he was being petty but he didn’t really care. It was fun making Naruto sweat a little. However, it was also boring. But Sasuke couldn’t just declare the war over either.

Sasuke stood up and stretched a little before heading for the door.

Naruto, who had been draped over the sofa watching Sasuke, jumped to his feet, “Where are you going?”

“To go get a drink.” There was a minibar in the room of course but Sasuke had a plan.

“Can I come?” Naruto pleaded.

“Do as you like.” Sasuke said with his usual cool air. Naruto padded alongside, happy to be included but still nervous that he was in trouble.

 

The hotel bar was already filling up with patrons, most of them couples. Sasuke sat at the bar and Naruto sat next to him and pressed his leg against Sasuke’s but resisted putting his arm around him.

Just as Sasuke had hoped, Naruto immediately struck up conversation with the other bar patrons. Sasuke smiled into his drink, he’d spent the better part of the afternoon bullying Naruto, so this was a little reward for him. A people person like Naruto probably wanted to meet and talk with other people more often than Sasuke would enjoy. And since he’d had a rough day today, Sasuke was letting him have this.

“Sasuke!” Naruto pulled on his sleeve, “Let’s go sit over there.”

It seemed that Naruto had already made friends with two other couples. One couple was Zabuza, an opossum, and Haku an artic hare. Haku looked young enough Sasuke was a little relived when he ordered a beer and proved he was twenty-one. The other couple was Asuma, a mastiff, and Kurenai a red panda. This trip was their second honeymoon, and yet they still acted like teenagers with each other.

The three couples chatted a little and all decided to order dinner and eat together. Naruto was clearly enjoying the company and Sasuke was happy to see the fox so happy.

After dinner, they were all still talking. Sasuke would occasionally chime in but he didn’t have that much to say. Eventually he leaned his head on Naruto’s shoulder, even though the day had been less physical than others, being around people this much made him feel tired. Sasuke smiled as he felt Naruto practically humming with happiness at the gesture.

The conversation turned to relationships as Asuma began bragging about having the best formula for a long-term relationship.

“The trick to a long relationship is lots of dates and small things like flowers.” Asuma was preaching.

“Nonsense. It’s intimacy that counts.” Zabuza argued.

Naruto was wide-eyed and all rapt attention, clearly drinking in every word as if it was vital.

“Intimacy is important.” Kurenai agreed.

Zabuza looked pleased to have someone on his side, “See! It’s like this.” He turned and gave an unsuspecting Haku a thorough kiss, Haku flushed and everyone chuckled.

Zabuza made a sign to indicate that the blush proved his point, “That kind of thing is more important than a bunch of daisies. Come on Naruto, you have to agree with me.”

Naruto looked at the sleepy Sasuke on his shoulder.

Sasuke, sensing danger leaned back, “Don’t even think about it.” He warned.

Everyone laughed, Haku seemed to especially appreciate Sasuke’s attitude, “I should have said that to you.” He playfully elbowed Zabuza.

“Sasuke agrees with me! Dates are the most important right?” Asuma asked.

“Maybe?” Sasuke shrugged.

“Come on, what was your first date with Naruto like?”

“We’ve never been on a date.” Sasuke said without thinking. There was a moment of shocked silence following his statement, “Just kidding.” He laughed.

Everyone at the table laughed but Sasuke could tell that Naruto wasn’t laughing like he had been. Clearly, he was bothered by what Sasuke had said.

Sasuke wanted to say something more that would soothe Naruto’s feelings but he wasn’t sure what would help. It was too bad there was a prohibition on sex today, Sasuke thought with a sigh. This kind of problem was exactly the kind of trouble he had found annoying in past relationships.

Even as they got into bed for the night, Naruto seemed distracted and down. In bed, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms so that Naruto’s face was on his chest.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Shut up and sleep.” Sasuke said gruffly. It was the best he could do for now.

Naruto seemed happy and snuggled into Sasuke before falling asleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we learned a little more about Sasuke's character this time. It kind of made me laugh thinking of poor Naruto getting the silent treatment. Totally based the idea off my cat Gremlin though. If I don't cuddle her the minute she wants, she'll ignore me for days!  
> And Zabuza was an opossum. 'Cause they play dead! Get it? I think I'm very funny.  
> Thanks for all the comments! I really need your attention to keep going at this. I had to scrap a whole chapter so now I need some ideas for other things for them to do that day. Let me know if you have any thoughts.


	5. Day Five - The Date

The morning light flooded into the room and Sasuke threw his arm over his eyes.

“You need to wake up Sasuke.”

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was up, he wasn’t really a morning person either. “Why?”

“Today is our date day.”

Sasuke sat up and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Naruto was sitting on the end of the bed in his boxers and was giving him a serious look.

“Date day?” Sasuke repeated.

“Yep. We are going on a date. It’s my bad. I should have taken you on one right from the start.” His ears were droopy and he ran a hand through his hair.

“Fault?” Sasuke sighed, “It’s not a matter of fault. You don’t have to take me on a date.”

“Yes I do!” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hands, “You’re my lover and I need to treat you better.”

Sasuke blinked, he was totally lost in Naruto’s sincere eyes for a moment. Mentally he laughed at Naruto’s earnestness. Naruto was really too much for him. Since yesterday he’d totally rebounded and was his usual self, Sasuke felt silly for worrying last night.

 “Alright, we’ll go on a date then.”

Naruto jumped on the bed in excitement, “Great! We’ll go get breakfast and then walk around and then have lunch and go to a movie and then get dinner. It will be fun!”

Sasuke scooted to the edge of the bed so he didn’t get stepped on, “I shouldn’t be surprised your date is so food related.”

Naruto dropped to his knees, “Since I asked you out then I get to be in charge of the date.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

“And you have to follow my date rules.”

Sasuke gave him a skeptical look, “What kind of rules?”

“Like we have to be lover-like and stuff.”

Sasuke frowned but didn’t object completely, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Naruto grinned, “I know you’ll like it! You’ll see. Come on and get dressed.”

Glancing at the clock Sasuke saw that it was already past 10. “Go get us some breakfast. We’ll head out in time for lunch.”

Naruto’s ears drooped, “Why?”

Sasuke gave him a seductive look, “I want time to get ready for our date.”

Naruto looked like he might burst with happiness, “Okay!” He bounded off to the restaurant to order breakfast.

Sasuke smiled at the retreating figure, “Too easy.” he wondered what else he could talk Naruto into doing with a few cute looks.

 

“Naruto, this bathroom his huge, why do you keep bumping into me?” Sasuke was in the bathroom styling his hair for their date. Since they’d been away he hadn’t really bothered much with his hair everyday so it was taking it a little time to style. The tricky part was getting his hair to do that fluffy thing while getting the velvety fur on his ears to lay just right.

Naruto had been excited when he noticed Sasuke putting forth so much effort. He’d decided to try and tame his hair as well. However, in the process it seemed he spent more time bumping into Sasuke.

“I’m just excited for our first date.” Naruto’s tail was wagging happily.

“Ridiculous.” Sasuke scoffed. 

They continued bumping elbows, Sasuke refusing to give any ground and Naruto seemed convinced they needed to occupy the same space.

 

Ultimately, they didn’t get out of the resort until noontime, they drove into the town and parked so they to look around on foot.

Naruto practically skipped while they held hands walking. He hailed everyone on the sidewalk like they’d been friends for ages. Sasuke was amused watching people suddenly brighten up when Naruto started talking to them. He had a suspicion he was rather similar around the fox, one of Naruto’s many strange powers.

They ate falafel from a street vendor as they wandered around window-shopping.

“Where are we going?” Sasuke asked when Naruto began leading them away from the town center.

“Someplace I read about. It’s just around the next block.”

Naruto led him to a games center. The inside was full of bowling lanes, pool tables, a small arcade and all the sort of things needed to entertain a town of teens.

“We are bowling?” Sasuke tried to keep the distain out of his voice but he probably failed.

“Nope! We’re doing that!” Naruto proudly pointed at the laser tag room.

“No way.” Sasuke immediately shut the idea down.

Naruto didn’t seem to hear and dragged him toward the dark room. “Come on it will be fun. When is the last time you played?”

“Like ten years ago? It’s a kid’s game.”

Naruto laughed and then gave Sasuke a challenging look, “I guess I’ll beat you then!”

Sasuke told himself he was above such petty baiting, “That’s not going to work.”

Naruto leaned in close so he could whisper in Sasuke’s ear but before he could say anything the attendant came up to speak with them. Naruto turned to talk to her and started picking out their gear.

A group of teenage boys walked past them and into the room. They’d clearly seen Naruto’s clingy scene and seemed to be quite amused. Sasuke put his ears back and gave them a disdainful look. They all whispered and laughed at each other as they passed Sasuke, one of them blowing a kiss at him, and one actually catcalled Sasuke.

Sasuke glared, “Oh it is on.” He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him into the laser tag.

 

The game ended with Sasuke the unparalleled victor. Naruto had actually gotten the lowest score, because he couldn’t seem to keep his head down and constantly tried to charge the enemy. The teens slunk out of laser tag with their tails between their legs and Sasuke smirked as they left.

“You’re kinda scary huh Sasuke?” Naruto asked with a half-smile.

“And don’t you forget it.” Sasuke reminded him, playfully elbowing his ribs.

Naruto grabbed his hand again and they went outside, “We have a little time before the movie, what should we do now?”

“I’ll buy you an ice cream.” Sasuke offered seeing an ice cream cart not too far off.

Naruto looked surprised, “I didn’t think cats liked ice cream.”

Sasuke’s ears went back, “Racist. You can buy your own ice cream.”

Naruto put on a good show of groveling so Sasuke did buy him an ice cream, for Naruto honey and for Sasuke, huckleberry.

Sasuke paused when he noticed Naruto watching him lick his treat, “What?”

“Nothing. I just… uh…” Naruto stuttered with a blush, “Didn’t realize ice cream was that erotic.”

Sasuke smirked and gave his shoulder a shove, “You really have quite the perverted side don’t you?”

Naruto smiled but his eyes clearly said he was still thinking about Sasuke eating ice cream.

They walked in the city park, eating their cones. “Do we have to hold hands while we eat?” Sasuke finally asked when his ice cream started dripping down his free hand.

“Yep. It is a date rule that you hold hands as much as possible.” Naruto was watching Sasuke lick the ice cream off himself with hungry eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn’t try and challenge Naruto’s looney ideas, “So a movie next. What else do you have planned?”

“After the movie we’ll have a romantic dinner. Then, if we are lucky an evening stroll down on the docks at the resort but there might be rain later today.”

“What movie?”

“I looked at the new releases and nothing looked that good but then I saw the theatre here shows old movies in the summer time. So, we are going to see The Thin Man. It’s a murder mystery movie from like the 1930’s. I’ve never seen it but I thought it would be something you would like.”

Sasuke was pleased that Naruto had thought about his taste in films, “Thanks.”

Naruto paused mid-step and looked back at Sasuke. With a smile, he pulled him in for a kiss.

Sasuke didn’t fight him off but gave him an annoyed look after the fact, “Is kissing in full view of everyone another date rule?”

“Yep!” Naruto said happily before continuing their walk.

 

The movie was rather good. The main character called his wife ‘sugar’ which reminded Sasuke strongly of Naruto, who had taken to calling him sugar. Though Sasuke wouldn’t admit it aloud, it was the first time in years he’d been in a movie theater without doing something dirty.

He looked over at Naruto to gauge if Naruto was thinking along the same lines. But Naruto was happily munching his cotton candy and didn’t look from the screen at all. Sasuke smiled, Naruto looked almost cute eating cotton candy and watching the screen with wide eyes, but how a grown man could look cute eating carnival food Sasuke couldn’t explain.

So Sasuke had simply sat back and enjoyed the film.

 

“That was good!” Naruto smiled when the lights came back on in the theatre. “Did you like it?”

Sasuke nodded, “Good choice of a movie.”

Naruto beamed. “Dinner time!” Naruto sang as they left the theatre.

Outside the sun was completely hidden by dark clouds and the air was thick with the smell of incoming rain. “When did you say it would rain?” Sasuke asked concerned.

“Not until after dinner.” Naruto said confidently.

They started walking toward Naruto’s ‘romantic dinner’ restaurant when the sky suddenly opened up in a downpour.

“What was that you just said?” Sasuke asked annoyed. The rain wasn’t very cold but in just a moment he was soaked to the bone.

“Run!” Naruto linked arms with Sasuke and started running madly down the sidewalk.

“You’re crazy!” Sasuke shouted over the storm. But he didn’t fight off Naruto’s hold on him and let himself be led through the rain.

They ran three blocks to the restaurant only to find it closed.

“Closed on Tuesdays.” Sasuke wiped the rain off his face and read the closed sign.

Naruto dropped his dripping head, “I forgot to check. Sorry Sasuke.” He looked up at Sasuke with large pouty puppy eyes.

Sasuke couldn’t stop a bubble of laughter from coming out. It was just perfectly Naruto to have all this build up and have things turn out this way. At first Naruto looked even more depressed but then he started laughing as well. Sasuke only chuckled but Naruto was outright belly laughing, bent in half and trying to get air. Which made Sasuke laugh in earnest because Naruto’s exuberant laugh was completely contagious. They must have been quite the sight, two grown men soaked to the bone and laughing under the awning of a building, it was a good thing no one else was out because Sasuke would have died of embarrassment to be seen like that.

“Let’s go back and get room service.” Sasuke said as he tried to regain his composure.

“Yeah. Some dry clothes are definitely needed or we’ll spend the rest of the trip with colds.” Naruto agreed.

“That’s not how colds work you know. Don’t you know about virus and bacteria-” Sasuke started but Naruto was grabbing his hand again and they set off on a mad dash back to the rented car.

 

Back in the room, they shucked their wet clothes in the bathroom and Sasuke knelt on the floor and started running hot water for the tub. Inside the air-conditioned rooms of the resort, their wet skin had begun to chill very quickly.

“A bath?” Naruto asked surprised.

“You’re not going to make another remark about cats are you?” Sasuke asked coldly.

“No way. Not me.” Naruto shook his head.

“Wise choice. In that case you can get in with me.”

“Really?” Naruto beamed.

Sasuke chuckled a little at his reaction. He had a feeling that Naruto would act like that no matter how many years past, he would never stop being excited at the simple things. And Sasuke found himself wistfully thinking that he would probably never tire of watching Naruto’s face light up. Frowning at that thought Sasuke shook himself mentally, his brain must be waterlogged to be thinking such sentimental things.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto finally managed to get out of the shirt he’d been stuck in when he tried to take it off.

“Nothing.”

“You’re growling at the tub.”

“I’m just cold.”

Naruto leaned over and pressed a kiss on Sasuke’s damp neck, “I’ll warm you up.”

Sasuke pulled a face, “You are so corny.”

Naruto dropped to his knees behind Sasuke, “That’s another date rule. I get to be corny.”

He shivered as Naruto kept kissing the back of his neck, “Are there any more rules I should know about?”

“Not at present.” He moved his hands over Sasuke’s sensitive nipples, massaging them. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto who was giving him a look like he wanted to take a bite out of him. Sasuke trembled, feeling arousal warm him instantly from that look.

“Bath’s ready.” Sasuke shook Naruto off with a saucy smile and climbed into the huge tub. The water was almost painfully hot at first, stinging his cold skin but very quickly it felt divine.

Naruto got in after him, and after a stern look from Sasuke, he sat opposite him in the tub. They both stretched out their legs, Sasuke legs on one side and Naruto’s on the other.

Leaning back in the tub he watched Naruto through heavy lidded eyes because he didn’t want to be caught staring. Naruto really was very nice to look at though, Sasuke was perfectly content to warm himself in the water and simply watch Naruto’s body.

Naruto rubbed his leg on Sasuke’s, “You’re not falling asleep are you?”

Sasuke smiled, “Why not?” he rubbed his toes on Naruto’s thigh, “Or was there more to this date?” True, he was content just laying back, but why be content when you could be something else?

He plucked Sasuke’s teasing foot out of the water and kissed it. The look he gave Sasuke was hungry and Sasuke vaguely remembered that they hadn’t ordered dinner yet. With a wicked grin, Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s ankle and pulled him forcibly across the tub.

Sasuke ended up with his leg hooked over Naruto’s shoulder and he was awkwardly sprawled on Naruto’s lap.

Damn good thing I’m so flexible, he thought while trying to wrestle his leg back. Naruto reluctantly let his leg go but pulled him in close on his lap.

“You have no subtly at all do you.” Sasuke said with a huff. Here he’d been looking forward to a long slow seduction but Naruto clearly had other plans.

“I don’t want subtly, I want you.” Naruto said with his usual frankness.

Sasuke smiled, it wasn’t the best line ever, but it was still seductive. Sasuke kissed him and Naruto responded voraciously. His mouth almost swallowing Sasuke, and his fingers seemed to be everywhere over Sasuke’s skin at once. He ran his hands up from Sasuke’s ankles, over his firm calves and thighs, up the sides of his chest, feeling every inch of his abdomen, then caressing his shoulders, arms, neck, everything.

“Naruto,” Sasuke panted, “Slow down.” Between the heat from the bath and Naruto’s mouth, his head was swimming.

“I can’t.” Naruto bit the meaty part of his shoulder, “I’ve barely been keeping it together since I saw you eating that damn ice cream.”

Sasuke chuckled, but that quickly turned to a gasp when Naruto grabbed a handful of his wet hair and kissed him again. His mouth was passionate and controlling and with the hand on the back of his head, Sasuke had no choice but to accept Naruto. Sasuke might have scolded him a minute ago but he was now feeling ramped up by Naruto’s pace. Naruto’s erection was thrusting toward him in the water and his own cock was eagerly responding.

He scratched behind Naruto’s ears making Naruto shudder with pleasure. Naruto was insatiable and Sasuke was totally breathless in anticipation. He clutched Naruto’s broad shoulders leaving scratches on his wet skin.

“Naruto!” Sasuke heard himself squeal as Naruto filled his hands with Sasuke’s cheeks and pulled them apart, a finger sliding between them and brushing his rim.

I should have mauled him in the movie theatre, Sasuke thought with a sigh. If he’d known Naruto was this keyed up they could have had a lot of fun.  “We can’t in here.” Sasuke reminded him. There were too many complications to having sex in an actual tub despite how sexy it seemed.

Naruto moaned, “I want you.” He reiterated. “Hard and fast okay?”

“Fuck yes.” Felt like he’d been waiting _months_ to hear those words.

They climbed out of the tub on shaky legs and it only took a moment before Naruto had Sasuke facing away from him and pinned to the bathroom counter. The mirror was steamed up, luckily for Sasuke because he really had no desire to see himself right now, he probably looked half drowned and half sexed up. Not a pretty picture and Sasuke was vain enough to be glad he didn’t have to see himself like that.

Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke’s jaw, right where he liked it. While his lips were near Sasuke’s ear he licked it, “Pass me my lube.” He ordered. Naruto’s shaving kit was on the counter and Sasuke fumbled in it for a minute and found a bottle of lube that he passed to Naruto. While he fumbled, Naruto pinched and squeezed his nipples and continued his attention on Sasuke’s jaw.

“Now stick your ass out for me.” Naruto licked Sasuke’s wet skin.

“What’s with ordering me around?” Sasuke asked, he was one part annoyed by it and another part aroused by it.

“Date rules remember? I’m in charge.”

With slight reluctance he pushed his ass back toward Naruto, bowing his spine. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Naruto to have his ass, but he was definitely not used to letting someone boss him about.

“Good job sugar.” Naruto imitated the detective from the movie they’d seen earlier.

Sasuke’s ears went back, “I really should have assaulted you during the movie.”

Naruto abruptly pushed his fingers into Sasuke making Sasuke cry out. Sasuke moaned and shuddered as Naruto fingered him in a forceful and impatient way.

“How could we do it in public when you make sounds like that?” Naruto pointed out, biting Sasuke’s ear.

Sasuke opened his mouth with a cutting remark but Naruto finally fingered his sweet spot and Sasuke could only moan.

“You’re tail’s all wet.” Naruto murmured, he ran one hand up Sasuke’s tail from base to tip, gripping it to pull off excess water. The motion sent shockwaves through Sasuke, making him almost come all over the counter.

“Don’t.” He panted, “I’ve told you to leave my tail alone.”

“But your reactions are always so great. I wish my tail was that sensitive.”

Sasuke glared at Naruto in the mirror, sadly the steam had begun clearing and he could now see himself clearly. His skin was very flushed and glistened from the water.

“You look so pretty Sasuke.” Naruto watched him in the mirror while he scissored him.

He growled at Naruto, he didn’t want to hear that kind of thing now. The image of him in the mirror showed him glaring, but hot and open-mouthed. Naruto looked like some kind of sex god over his shoulder, blue eyes glinting with the promise of things to come.

He bit Sasuke’s neck while locking eyes with Sasuke in the mirror, Sasuke watched Naruto’s lovely white teeth sink hard into his flushed skin. Naruto licked his bite mark and in a low voice ordered Sasuke again, “Condom.”

That dark voice in his ear made him quiver as he passed Naruto one of the condoms from his shaving case.

“Here.”

Naruto gave him a smug grin in the mirror and tore the packet open with his teeth.

Sasuke muttered some unflattering things under his breath and braced his hands on the counter. Naruto thrust in, slowly but relentlessly. Sasuke gasped as he felt himself being filled while looking in the mirror at Naruto who was frowning with concentration.  

Smirking, he pushed back against Naruto, matching his pace. He doubted he would ever get completely used to the feeling of Naruto inside of him. Naruto groaned and bit his lip while he was grinding inside Sasuke.

“You’re really tight. I should have opened you up more.”

Sasuke moaned, “Feels so good.”

With that encouragement, Naruto kissed Sasuke’s shoulder and began thrusting in earnest. His hands gripped firmly on Sasuke’s waist

Sasuke leaned back for a kiss that Naruto returned but it turned out to be more teeth than tongue.

“Sloppy.” Sasuke teased as he pulled away, a trail of saliva between their mouths.

Naruto kissed him again, but he was growling, a foxish sound that made Sasuke’s hair stand on end, “You asked for it.” He said ominously.

He lifted Sasuke’s left leg, grabbing his thigh and pulled the leg up in the air. Sasuke couldn’t help the cry that rose out of his throat as Naruto thrust into him with more force and deeper than before. Sasuke was completely wide open and at Naruto’s mercy in this position, all he was capable of was moaning at every movement. And Naruto seemed very happy with that arrangement. He set a punishing pace, thrusting against Sasuke’s good spot until the room was spinning.

“Sasuke.” Naruto was moaning his name like a mantra.

Sasuke was just about past the point of coherent speech. He reached between his legs to stroke his neglected cock.

Naruto bit the back of his neck, likely leaving a sizable mark, it was a clear act of dominance that made Sasuke shudder with additional pleasure.

“Fuck Naruto.” Sasuke clenched around Naruto and came hard.

Naruto doesn’t hold anything back and thrusts continually into him through his orgasm and then came himself.

They both slumped to the ground together and tried to recover their breath. Sasuke sat in Naruto’s lap and purred while Naruto traced lazy circles on his skin. He didn’t often purr after sex and it usually annoyed him when he did, but right now he didn’t even care.

Mentally Sasuke was already decided on a cold shower, as cold and wet as he’d been before, now he was hot and sticky.

As their post-orgasm haze began to clear, Naruto laughed in a kind of absent-minded way.

“What so funny?” Sasuke asked.

“We had sex on the first date.” He grinned.

Sasuke face-palmed, “Naruto, as soon as I can stand I’m going to kill you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit the rain during the date was super cliché but I couldn’t help myself! It was just too cute! And then all that cuteness made me want something steamy and not cute. I figured we see Naruto go from 0 to 100 enough times that it worked. But I apologize if it was too abrupt a switch. Did I mention that writing is not my strong suit?   
> Just to let you know, lots of small town restaurants are closed on Tuesdays or Wednesday because there isn’t a lot of traffic those days, so I didn’t totally make that part up.  
> Anyway, thanks for all your comments! I really appreciate knowing what you all think!


	6. Day Seven - When we first met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious about Day Six I think something along these lines happened:  
> They went back to the games center where they played game after game, foosball, air hockey, ski ball, arcade racing, snooker and so on. Sasuke won every single game, sometimes by a huge margin and other times by a slightly huge margin. Naruto got more and more worked up which amused Sasuke to no end. So he gave him a pity blowjob in the public bathroom. One of the annoying teen boys from the day before sees them coming out of the same bathroom stall and puts 2 and 2 together and looks both shocked and aroused. Sasuke blows him a kiss and smirks. Teen’s jaw hits the floor while Sasuke sashays away with an arm around Naruto’s waist. Naruto, in a happy haze, notices nothing. Everyone walks away happy. Well… the teen isn’t “happy” exactly but Sasuke is in his spank bank forever.

“So why are you so determined to not have a lover?” Naruto asked.

 

The two had taken a boat out early in the morning. Sasuke curled up in the pilot’s chair as best he could for a nap while Naruto tried to catch anything other than weeds.

Sasuke jolted up in alarm at the question. It wasn’t like he didn’t expect Naruto to ask at some point, but it surprised him how nervous he felt about answering. The first few days he’d been expecting Naruto to grill him about this but when he hadn’t said anything Sasuke had almost thought Naruto wasn’t going to bring it up at all.

“Because I don’t want one.” he brushed off the question.

“That isn’t what you told me before. You said that you don’t have lovers you have sex friends. It sounds to me like you have a problem with the idea of a lover.”

Again, Naruto displayed his annoying habit of being observant at odd times. “I’ve had lovers before. I’ve had steady boyfriends and casual ones, I even considered cohabiting with one once, and it all turned out the same. So I don’t bother anymore.” Everything ended up with Sasuke another year older and a little colder. Now he took his pleasure where he could find it and didn’t mind the cold.

“But why not try with someone new?”

Sasuke sighed, “It’s not like if you know the reason you’ll suddenly be able to change my mind.”

“Just tell me.” Naruto tossed his line out in the lake and waited.

Sasuke sighed, “The easiest answer is that no one has yet convinced me it was worth trying again.”

“But if you never give anyone the chance to try, how are they going to convince you?”

Sasuke flicked his tail in annoyance, “Not my problem.”

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Naruto had his face screwed up as he tried very hard to think.

“I like sex and I don’t want any of the complications of dating. I don’t want to hang out with someone just because it is my day off or have to sit by someone’s sick bed and take care of them just because we’re dating. In short, I don’t want to surrender any part of my life to someone else.”

“When you’re with someone you really like then you won’t mind those things. Little stuff like that is enjoyable, not a chore.”

“Not in my experience. I found relationships to be twice the work with half the satisfaction.”

Naruto half smiled even as his ears drooped, “Sounds like you had a bad experience with love.”

Sasuke sighed, “Not love, I’ve never been in love actually.”

Naruto beamed and his tail began wagging, he was clearly happy to hear that news.

“I know better than to fall in love.” Sasuke clarified and Naruto lost some of his happy vibe.

Sasuke’s worst boyfriend, and he used the word loosely, had been Orochimaru. He was a much older man who had convinced fifteen-year-old Sasuke to run away from home and start a life of crime. But even after all that horridness had been put behind him, Sasuke kept finding himself attracting men who it wouldn’t do any good to fall in love with like Jugo, the intensive violent bipolar and Deidara, who was only interested in his art, or more recently there was Kakashi who had secretly been in love with Sasuke’s older brother. The few stable people he was attracted to like Neji and Genma, were also like him, never looking for anything more than a good time.

Therefore, Sasuke had decided that he would be better off alone. He took his fun where he could get it but didn’t tie himself down.

“What about you? Why are you chasing me around instead of finding someone more willing?” Sasuke had actually never thought to ask.

“Because I fell in love with you the moment I met you.” Naruto said matter-of-factly while swishing his fishing line.

Sasuke sat up, his ears ringing over that word that Naruto had dropped so casually, love. While that word sent his mind reeling he flashed back to the first instant they had met, “That can’t be true.” His voice was oddly hollow.

The blonde gave him a pouty look, “Just because you don’t believe in love…”

Really there should be a limit to Naruto’s weirdness, “When we met I was lip locked with Suigetsu in the supply closet though!”

Naruto laughed loudly enough it echoed across the lake. “No wonder you were looking at me like that!” He wiped away a tear, “We met earlier that day dummy.”

Sasuke didn’t really like Naruto of all people calling him a dummy, “I don’t remember.”

The fox shrugged, “It wasn’t anything that I would expect you to remember. I was in the coffee room and out in the hall there was a group of cats talking bad about foxes and canines in general. They knew I could hear them and it kind of hurt I guess. And you just walked by and gave them this withering glare and told them they weren’t any credit to feline kind. You were so cool and confident I went from feeling miserable to feeling great in a matter of seconds.” Naruto smiled at the memory. Sasuke didn’t remember doing that but it did sound like something he would do.

Naruto continued, “Then, as you walked by, you gave me this little smirk, kinda like you knew you’d just rescued me and you wanted to rub it in.”

Sasuke sighed, that had made Naruto like him? “Are you a masochist?”

Naruto laughed, “I don’t think so. But I couldn’t get that image out of my head. Then I was rather surprised to run across you again later that day in the supply closet. At least I didn’t have to worry about if you were straight or not.”

Naruto winked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

“I took a risk asking you out after that point but I had to try.”

“And you kept trying.” Now that Sasuke thought about it, Naruto really might be a masochist.

“Of course.” Naruto put his rod down and with a look Sasuke knew well by now, he inched across the boat. He knelt in front of Sasuke, put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face down for a deep kiss. It was strangely more intimate than their other kisses.

Sasuke felt himself falling into that kiss, literally he slipped off the chair and into Naruto’s lap. The usual heat between them started to rise but also something else, something sweet and overpowering. Sasuke wasn’t sure what the feeling was but he was slightly afraid of it.

Quickly he pushed himself off Naruto and back up into the chair. Naruto looked a little surprised but mostly foolishly happy. Something told Sasuke that Naruto knew exactly what that sweet feeling between them was.

“Have you been in love before?” Sasuke blurted out. It was the first question he could think of but he really wished he hadn’t asked. He didn’t want to know those sorts of things in the first place but more importantly bandying about the word love was dangerous.

Naruto sat back on his heels and thought, “Well sort of. I’ve had two serious boyfriends before and I certainly liked both of them. Gaara and I got along well.”

“Gaara the raccoon?” Sasuke said surprised. Gaara was one of his regular sex friends. Guess his name had to come off the list, Sasuke thought with a resigned sigh.

Naruto nodded. “But we moved away from each other and the relationship kinda dissolved. Then there was Sai, a ferret. Just when I thought that maybe he could be the one, things broke up and he left me for a woman. I blamed myself for being so hesitant to tell him how I felt.” He looked seriously at Sasuke, deep determination in his eyes, “I promised that if I ever felt that way about someone again I wouldn’t make the same mistake. I was going to make sure that he understood my feelings.”

Sasuke couldn’t control the pounding of his heart nor could he look away from those crystal clear blue eyes. “Stop.” He held up his hands, “Don’t say anything more.” Naruto hadn’t confessed to loving him yet, not in so many words, if he just stopped now they might be able to forget this ever happened.

“I know.” Naruto looked determined, “I am waiting until you give me a sign.”

By now he was sure Naruto could hear his heart pounding. He felt desperate to put some space between them but unfortunately, they were on a small boat in the middle of a large lake.

“Come back here.” Naruto put his arms around Sasuke’s waist and gently tried to pull him back into his lap.

“I don’t want too.” Sasuke’s ears were back but he didn’t resist Naruto and slid down onto his lap.

Naruto was kissing him again, lips all over Sasuke’s face and neck. The kiss is slow and totally bone melting. Naruto curled his fingers under Sasuke’s chin and held him just where he wanted him so they could kiss deeply. Every one of his senses was full of Naruto as they kissed. His fingers were on Sasuke’s shirt button’s, exposing his pale skin to the midmorning sun.

“Your heart’s pounding.” Naruto’s hand caressed Sasuke’s chest over his heart.

“Because I’m being felt up.”

Naruto’s fingers brushed over Sasuke’s nipple, “Aww, I was hoping you were going to say it was because of _who_ was feeling you up.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Sasuke said combing his fingers through Naruto’s unruly blonde hair and holding him close.

“You drive me crazy.” Naruto panted in Sasuke’s ear as he licked the black fur.

“Our feelings are mutual then.” Sasuke smiled.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke saw a look of surprise on the fox’s face, suddenly Sasuke realized what a loaded phrase he’d just uttered after Naruto’s practical love confession a few moments ago.

“I meant crazy feelings…” Sasuke sputtered.

Naruto’s eyes were clearly frustrated but he smiled, “I know what you meant dammit.” He bit Sasuke’s lip with a frustrated groan, “Going to be the death of me...”

Sasuke closed his eyes in embarrassment, that had been too close. He shuddered as Naruto bit his way down Sasuke’s chest. He gave a pink nipple a lick, and it instantly hardened under his mouth making Sasuke moan.

“You taste so sweet.” Naruto said happily.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sasuke said blushing lightly, the problem with being so pale was any blush made his skin all over turn pink.

“Feeling good?” Naruto asked, noticing the pink flush to Sasuke’s skin.

“Don’t just lick there.”

Obligingly, Naruto moved to the other side of his chest and played with the nipple there until Sasuke was squirming.

Sasuke scooted forward so that their growing erections were rubbing against each other through their clothes. Naruto moaned as he nibbled on Sasuke’s neck. He cupped his hands on Sasuke’s ass and lovingly caressed him there. Sasuke ran his fingertips up Naruto’s sides, knowing how sensitive Naruto’s rubs were. He liked how Naruto’s muscles twitched and moved under his fingers, so alive and warm.

“What are we doing here?” Sasuke asked, at this point they were going to have an awkward walk back into the resort unless they did something first.

“Eh? We’re on vacation until I can convince you to-”

Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto’s hair and yanked forcibly, “I will toss you out of this boat.”

Naruto grinned cheekily but answered the question, “I think I can hold back a little.” He kissed Sasuke, “Maybe.”

Sasuke nodded and moved to unbutton his shirt completely but Naruto stopped him.

“You didn’t put on any sunscreen. At these altitudes you can get a sunburn easily.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to treat me like that. A little sunburn won’t bother me.”

Naruto clicked his tongue, “Of course it will. Sunburns suck. They hurt and they peel-“

Sasuke kissed him roughly and cut him off. Even for such a small matter, when was the last time someone had looked out for him? A better question might be, when was the last time he had let someone look after him? More importantly, when was the last time Sasuke had even looked out for himself? “But you’d take care of me right?”

“Yes.”

Sasuke meant it as a joke but Naruto’s earnest answer caught him off guard. Naruto was very good at catching him off guard, almost scary good actually.

“Am I allowed to take this out?” He teased, grinding their erections together.

Naruto gave him a knowing look, he understood that his statement had resonated inside Sasuke. Luckily though, he didn’t press his luck just then.

They both quickly undid their pants and took out their hot cocks. Naruto took them both in his hand and pressed them together, their precum leaking out over his hand and down their shafts. He pumped them all the way from base to tip, using his thumb to tease their moist slits before pumping the length again. 

Naruto continued his attention on Sasuke’s nipples, biting them and rolling the flesh between his teeth. But when he finished on one side he pulled Sasuke’s shirt back over his skin to protect him. It was such a silly action that Sasuke wanted to laugh at him but it was also a little touching so he kept quiet.

“I’d take such good care of you.” Naruto murmured, his teeth on Sasuke’s skin. He pumped them harder.

“Shut up.” Sasuke moaned, a butterfly feeling in his stomach. He clutched Naruto’s shoulders.

“I want to take care of you.” Naruto didn’t stop.

He pulled Naruto’s noisy mouth up for a kiss, annoyed how much it was turning Naruto on thinking of caring for him.

Sasuke rocked his hips, riding Naruto’s hand and sliding his cock against Naruto’s.

“Crap Sasuke, I’m close.” Naruto huffed.

“Wait. Come with me.” Sasuke kissed him, a messy wet meeting of desperate tongues. Naruto groaned into his mouth and mumbled curses as he tried to keep pace with his lover. Just a few more strokes and Sasuke was heading toward the edge.

“Now.” Sasuke finally allowed. They came together both shuddering in mutual delight.

 

After they had caught their breath, Sasuke looked down at the mess they had made, “Now remind me why I couldn’t take my shirt off?”

“Sorry.” Naruto said without looking the least bit sorry. They laughed and teased as they cleaned up together. However, internally, Sasuke was freaking out. Naruto had just upped the ante of this vacation exponentially. It was one thing to consider dating the blonde, but now Naruto was already talking about love. What was he thinking saying something like that to someone as gun shy as me, Sasuke thought angrily. What was he after?  

They finished cleaning up just in time because another boat from the resort came into the cove. Asuma and Kurenai gave them a wave as Naruto moved the boat out of the cove.  

Sasuke resumed his position in the pilot’s chair and nudged Naruto with his toes, “Now catch me some fish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments last time. We are at the halfway point of this story where I usually want to bail but your comments are keeping me going. So what did you think of Naruto's confession? Huge error or tactical advance? He and I have a plan I promise!


	7. Day Eight - Foot rubs and Sunsets

Sadly, work had caught up with Sasuke. He’d been trying to answer his emails at the very least, but today he had to set aside a block of time to work on a project. Naruto admitted that he also had some pressing work to attend to as well. They both sat on the sofa and worked, Sasuke typing away on his laptop and Naruto on his tablet.

“Sasuke, I’m bored.” Naruto whined after only fifteen minutes.

Sasuke wondered how he got through a regular work day with an attention span that short, “I told you I had to do this paperwork. I need at least an hour. Go for a swim or something.”

Naruto whimpered and slouched on the sofa, “But I want to stay with you.”

“Then find a way to entertain yourself for a while. I’m busy.”

Actually, work might have been pushed off even more but Sasuke was glad to have something else to do for a while. Yesterday Naruto had rather freaked him out by confessing to something like love at first sight. Naruto hadn’t said anything after their fishing trip about the confession and the matter had been dropped entirely, but Sasuke was on edge waiting for the inevitable moment when it was brought back up. Today he was hoping that a little distance might somehow make Naruto come back to his senses.

Naruto padded around the room for a while, pouring himself a drink, getting a snack, and flipping through the cable channels. He tried several positons on the sofa, constantly bumping into Sasuke and being generally distracting.

“I’m bored.” Naruto huffed after another fifteen minutes.

“Rub my feet.” Sasuke spoke without looking up from his keyboard.

“What?” Naruto was dangling off the sofa with his head on the floor and feet up on the back of the sofa.

“If you’re so bored then rub my feet.”

“I’m not going to rub your feet.” Naruto said with an air of indigence.

“Then you’re not nearly as bored as you claim.” Sasuke smirked.

It shut Naruto up for about two minutes. Naruto scooted his head along the floor, flipping his ears inside out. He growled a little in annoyance and flipped off the sofa with a thud, so he was sprawled over the floor.

“You didn’t even ask me nicely.” He said with a distinct pout in his voice.

Sasuke didn’t reply but kept on typing.

Another minute passed and Naruto sighed, “There’s a spa here, they have professionals for that kind of thing.”

Sasuke hummed in agreement but didn’t pay much attention.

Naruto padded off again and was absent for almost five minutes before he came back in the room and plopped on the floor at Sasuke’s feet. Sasuke tipped the lid of his laptop down and looked at Naruto who was smearing lotion on his hands.

He extended one foot toward Naruto without a word and put his laptop screen back upright.

Naruto put lotion on his foot and then began rubbing it in a random sort of way at first. Then he put Sasuke’s foot on a towel in his lap and started stroking the arch. It felt pleasant but when he put some more force in his touch, Sasuke fought a moan of pleasure. It shouldn’t surprise him that Naruto figured out so quickly how to please him, in the last week Naruto had been finding places on Sasuke’s body that responded to pleasure in ways that Sasuke wished he’d known years ago.

Sasuke quickly turned his attention back to his work while Naruto rubbed his toes. He started to purr some when Naruto moved to long strokes up and down the sole of his foot. Naruto picked up Sasuke’s other foot and preformed the same ministrations.

Sasuke quickly tried to finish his work. By the time Naruto was working his Achilles tendon he wasn’t nearly as focused as he should be.

“I like hearing you purr.” Naruto said.

Purring was, Sasuke found, often inconvenient. However, if Naruto liked it then whatever, “I like you being this obedient.”

“What are you saying? I’m always obedient to you.”

Sasuke didn’t answer. From a certain perspective that might be true actually, a thought that Sasuke didn’t know if it was pleasing or not.

Naruto kept working on Sasuke’s legs, massaging further and further up.

“How high up do you plan on going?” Sasuke asked, eyes still on his laptop.

“Don’t worry, I won’t get to your knees. I’ve already discovered your little knee problem.”

His ‘little knee problem’, was that the backs of his knees were terribly ticklish. “At least the top of my hipbones aren’t ticklish.” Sasuke said while typing.

“Touché.”

Sasuke’s mind wandered from his work. Yesterday Naruto had probably just been his usual honest and open self when he’d confessed to his feelings. It wasn’t anything bad, in fact Sasuke thought he was growing to like that part of Naruto, but it had been startling and not very bright. ‘Love at first sight’? What a foolish thing, Sasuke wasn’t the sort of person who believed in such an emotion. Moreover, by now, shouldn’t Naruto know that as well? Furthermore, what was that business of ‘waiting for a sign’ from Sasuke? There were too many questions and he was probably better off not knowing the answers, and that just pissed him off.

“Hey, what happened to the good mood?” Naruto asked.

“What?” Sasuke had been deep in thought and not heard Naruto.

“I said, what happened? Suddenly the mood seems very depressing.”

Who’s fault is that? Sasuke thought, “It’s nothing.” He sent the document to his coworkers and slammed the lid of his laptop shut. “Maybe I’ll go for a massage after all.” He got to his feet and walked away.

“What?” Naruto asked surprised, “After I waited all that time for you?”

“Yes well that’s how it goes sometimes.”

“Okay, you asked for this.” Without warning Naruto pounced on Sasuke, wrapping him in a fuzzy blanket and carried him back to the couch where he pulled the kitty bundle between his legs and wrapped his arms snuggly around Sasuke.

Sasuke struggled in the blanket, trying to free himself, “Let me go!”

“But you’re purring again.” Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke paused mid-struggle and was mortified to realize Naruto was right. This is exactly why purring sucked. The fight went right out of him and he sat still, sulking for all he was worth while he purred in the blanket. It did feel damn good being completely wrapped in Naruto’s arms.

“Admit it feels good.” Naruto spoke in a low voice that made Sasuke squirm.

“No.” Sasuke paused and added, “It’s weird.”

“But weird isn’t bad right?” Naruto sounded worried.

Sasuke couldn’t reply but he stopped sitting so stiffly and snuggled in deep into Naruto’s arms. It wouldn’t do any good to say anything until he could sort out his own thoughts.

Naruto clearly had no idea what was going on but he petted Sasuke’s dark hair through the blanket, “Want to watch some more TV? I told you about that funny show I wanted you to see, “Vicious” remember?”

Sasuke nodded and he let himself lay on Naruto’s lap and even allowed Naruto to pet him while they watched TV.

“Oh! I forgot! Perfect time for a selfie.”

“No way.” Sasuke immediately began struggling again but Naruto had an arm around him and kept him in place long enough for a few snaps. The pictures were slightly blurry but they showed a grinning Naruto and Sasuke hissing with his ears down while they cuddled on the sofa.

“Perfect!”

“You’re evil.” Sasuke sulked.

 

 

By evening Sasuke was feeling much better, he’d thought things over thoroughly and come to a conclusion. They sat out on the balcony, drinking beer and playing cards, watching the sunset together.

“This is nice.” Naruto said with a sigh of contentment.

“Yeah.”

“We should come back here in the winter.”

Sasuke sighed and set his beer down, “Naruto, don’t.”

“What?” He looked honestly confused.

“Don’t go planning for something like that.”

Naruto refused to back down, “I told you that I want you as my boyfriend.”

“Yes and I told you I’d consider it. But don’t get your hopes up for something that may never happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s too much pressure. Can’t we just enjoy the way things are now?”

“I am enjoying what we have now. But I can’t help wanting more.”

After thinking things over today, Sasuke come to understand that whatever strange feelings they experienced it was only ‘vacation romance’ type feelings that would quickly disappear when they returned to their normal lives. They might date once the vacation was over, but Sasuke doubted they would last until wintertime. But Naruto on the other hand, Sasuke wasn’t sure he understood the distinction. He was going to build up too many expectations and only hurt himself. Therefore, it would be up to Sasuke to draw the lines and keep everything in check. It was the best he could do after all, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to keep seeing Naruto after this. But with Naruto’s unrealistic ideas about love he wouldn’t understand that the relationship was doomed to failure. So Sasuke would have to help him by keeping his wild expectations in check.

However, even knowing all this, Sasuke got an itchy feeling under his skin as if he was lying, “Those expectations of yours, will make me seem like a jerk when I crush your dreams and break your heart.”

 “You won’t. I’ll win this long shot bet. Trust me.” Naruto looked fiercely determined.

It was like trying to talk a tornado out of spinning, Naruto seemed like a force of nature. Sasuke could only shake his head, it clearly did no good to argue. “Well you are losing this card game.” The conversation shifted and they said no more about it for the time being. Sasuke determined that he was going to have to do a better job of holding himself back and not letting Naruto get too attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first let me say sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter was hard for me. I wanted to make Sasuke's thought process understandable but I kept worrying that he wasn't coming across properly. Finally I think I am happy with the way it turned out.   
> Thanks for all the comments last time! Knowing your feedback really helped me think about what to do next. So keep letting me know your thoughts. Thanks everyone!


	8. Day Nine - Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one comment on the last chapter so far.... You are worrying me... Did I do something that you didn't like? Well last time we saw Sasuke basically trying to reason things out and cover himself. One might call it running away from emotional attachment. Hope that I didn't lose you all.

Talking with the locals Naruto had discovered a scenic drive that lead to a large field of wild mountain lupine, which was apparently a big deal to the locals who were very proud of the flower. Sasuke had never had the opportunity to drive in the mountains and happily agreed to take the drive. The day was a nice one, the sky was slightly overcast but the air was warm, perfect weather for driving. Sasuke enjoyed taking the hairpin turns up the mountain road at speed, Naruto laughed every time the car flew around the corners.

The field was just past a little pull out, not designed to have more than one car parked in at a time. Stepping out of the car it felt like they were on the top of the world, all alone together. Sasuke leaned against the car and admired the view. The lupine were various shades of blue and purple and stood about three feet tall on the mountainside.

“Let’s go run around in them!” Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke laughed, “You’re kidding right?”

Naruto looked surprised, “Of course not.”

I should have known, Sasuke thought with a small smile, “You go ahead. I’ll just admire the view from here.”

Naruto bounded off to run through the wildflowers. Sasuke took a few covert photos of him as he lopped around like a fool. In no time at all Sasuke felt his tail frizz out with the promise of oncoming rain and at the first raindrops the song birds bust into a frenzy.

As the rain picked up Sasuke ducked back into the car and Naruto came running.

He was winded from running as he slid into the passenger seat, “That was amazing. Cross that off the bucket list.”

“Running around a field of flowers was on your bucket list?”

“They always do it in movies so I wanted to try.”

Sasuke wondered what kind of girly movies Naruto watched but chose not to say anything further. He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and a mischievous idea brought a smile to his lips, “So my phone said the storm is going to last another hour or so. It’s going to be raining pretty hard.”

“Oh. Good thing you looked it up. I guess we should probably just wait it out up here, don’t you think?” Taking the mountain roads had been fun before, but in heavy rain it wouldn’t be as amusing.

“Good idea. And while we’re at it we can cross something off my list.”

“What’s that?” Naruto asked, wide-eyed and innocent as usual.

Sasuke smirked at him and inched closer, as the idea finally dawned on Naruto, his face went from shock to surprise to happy.

Sasuke moved so he was on Naruto’s lap, Naruto smelled earthy because he’d been rolling in the dirt and the smell, mingling with the flower scent filled the car. They kissed leisurely, Sasuke taking control and Naruto being submissive for the moment under him. Sasuke licked Naruto’s soft lips, gently nibbling the bottom lip and eliciting a groan from Naruto. At length he kissed Naruto fully, enjoying Naruto’s warm and eager mouth.

“So are you saying you’ve never done it in a car?” Naruto sounded ridiculously hopeful.

Sasuke chuckled, licking Naruto’s face, tasting the salt of his skin, “I’ve never done it in a car with you.”

He ran his hand up the back of Naruto’s neck, massaging the base of his hairline, surprisingly, that made Naruto whine like a kit. Enjoying his reaction, Sasuke kneaded that spot and until Naruto was a panting mess under him while Sasuke kept kissing and tasting his face.

“No fair.” Naruto said at last, gripping Sasuke’s hips and trying to reassert himself. They playfully battled for dominance while they made out.

“Shit.” Naruto cursed, as Sasuke was the temporary victor in their battle and began kissing Naruto’s neck.

“This could get messy.” Naruto muttered as he pressed his lips to Sasuke’s ear.

“What?”

“I didn’t bring condoms or anything.”

Sasuke chuckled as he bit down on the soft skin of Naruto’s neck, taking a little revenge by leaving a couple hickeys of his own. “I did. Check the center compartment.”

Naruto opened the compartment and found the lube and condoms that Sasuke had stored in there days ago, “When did you do that? Pretty sneaky.” Naruto sounded impressed. He shifted Sasuke’s pants down until he could caress the base of his tail.

Sasuke took his time kissing him though, he felt relaxed in the close confines of the car and wasn’t worried about anyone driving by so he took his time kissing Naruto. There was a smudge of dirt on Naruto’s cheek that Sasuke licked off, until he was practically grooming the fox. Naruto bucked his hips a little when Sasuke licked his ear.

Sasuke wiggled around until he was able to slide off his pants and underwear entirely. He sat back on Naruto’s lap, the sensation of his bare legs on Naruto’s jeans felt exciting.

“You’re now allowed to use the lube to loosen me up.” Sasuke smiled.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, “Oh I’m allowed am I?”

“Yes.” Sasuke kissed him, “And don’t slack off, get to it.”

Naruto actually flushed and grumbled under his breath but he still obediently carried out the task he was given.

“What did you say?” Sasuke teased as he continued leaving a trail of kiss marks on Naruto’s collarbone.

“Nothing.” Naruto said as he coated his fingers in lube and applied them to Sasuke’s twitching hole.

Sasuke moaned heartily when Naruto pushed two fingers inside him right away. He let Naruto have his fun for a moment before he grabbed the back of Naruto’s neck again, “Use your other hand to play with my tail.”

Naruto flushed again and rushed to comply, “I thought you didn’t like me playing with your tail.”

“Never mind that.” Sasuke distracted him by biting his lip. Once Naruto had applied a sufficient amount of lube inside of him, Sasuke reclined the passenger chair, “Since you’ve been a good little kit, I’ll take care of you.”

Naruto groaned when Sasuke opened his jeans, his erection had probably been uncomfortably tight.

He passed Naruto a pair of condoms from the center console, this was a rental car after all and Sasuke didn’t want to spend all his time cleaning it. Naruto deftly slid condoms on both of them while Sasuke kept teasing him with kisses.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke’s hips, “Come on, I’m at my limit.”

Sasuke grinned wickedly, he liked having Naruto like this, “Want me that badly huh?”

“Yes. I want you.” Naruto nibbled Sasuke’s lip and kneaded his fingers on Sasuke’s ass.

“Alright then, since you’ve been good.”

Being careful not to hit his head on the roof Sasuke sat up and carefully guided Naruto’s cock inside of him.

They moaned in unison, as always Sasuke enjoyed the amazing feeling of Naruto inside of him. He leaned back forward, hands on either side of Naruto’s head and rode him while they kissed.

It was as erotic as Sasuke had hoped it would be, in the tight space of the car with their hungry mouths on each other, the feeling was astounding. He took it slow at first, enjoying the amazing feeling of being full with Naruto’s cock. Naruto’s hands moved over his body, grabbing his ass and pinching his nipples. As the pleasure grew, Sasuke picked up the pace, riding Naruto hard, the furious slapping sound of their bodies filled the air.

“Feels really good.” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke leered at him, ‘good’ was a major understatement. He grabbed a fistful of the collar on Naruto’s shirt and kissed him roughly, “This time I’m the one who’s got you.”

The blonde’s eyes flared with intensified passion, “Damn right you do.” He gripped on Sasuke’s hips, helping him move as they both climbed to the peak of their pleasure.

 

They lay together afterwards, Sasuke stroking Naruto’s hair while Naruto’s fingers made lazy circles on Sasuke’s bare skin. The air in the car was now heavy with the smell of sex and heat, in a few minutes it would probably be unbearably stuffy, but for the moment, it felt delicious just laying on top of Naruto surrounded by their heat.

“The rain stopped already.” Naruto said idly.

Sasuke smiled, “Really?”

Naruto frowned as he thought, “I thought you said it would go for a while?”

Sasuke actually laughed and he ran a finger between the furrows of Naruto’s brows, “I made that up.”

“Eh?”

“I never looked up the weather. It was just an excuse.”

Naruto looked surprised, “You are really very sneaky.” They both laughed, sharing smiles.

“You didn’t have to make up an excuse you know.” Naruto traced his fingers down Sasuke’s spine.

“But it was more fun that way wasn’t it?”

Naruto laughed again, “Good point.” He pulled Sasuke close in his arms and kissed his forehead, “Good point.” He repeated softly.

They fell into a comfortable silence neither one wanting to be the first to break away. It wasn’t long before Sasuke actually felt the tug of sleep.

“What do you even like about me?” The question fell out of his lips. Sasuke wondered if someone else had said those words but then sat bolt upright with the realization that he had said it.

Naruto was giving him a strange look but Sasuke couldn’t maintain eye contact to figure out what the look was.

“Forget it.” Sasuke tried to brush it off. He awkwardly turned around with his back to Naruto and tried to get back into his pants.

“I’ll tell you if you want to know.”

“I said to forget it.” Sasuke snapped as he hit his head on the roof in his haste.

“It’s a reasonable question to ask.”

Sasuke, still struggling with his pants rolled his eyes. For a virgin teenager it might have been a reasonable question but not for someone like Sasuke.

 Naruto slipped his arms loosely around Sasuke’s waist and held him from behind, “Sasuke, will you let me tell you?”

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt an almost visceral pain in the vicinity of his heart. He doubted he could deny Naruto anything when he sounded like that, “Okay.”

Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke’s neck, “I like your inner strength, your kindness, the way you’re very bold and yet shy, your cool demeanor that is hiding a tender heart, the way you never once really rejected me. Honestly, if you didn’t like me at all you would have told me off a long time ago, but you never did. It’s lots of things and I keep finding new ones.”

Sasuke was sure that he was blushing, this was almost too embarrassing to hear.

“Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice cracked as he continued, “The truth is, the more I started getting to know you the more I thought you were lonely.”

“What?” That caught Sasuke off guard.

“There was just this air of loneliness about you. And honestly, I understand how that feels.”

That was really surprising, “But you’re always surrounded with friends.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been lonely before. And I got to thinking, that if we were together we might not be lonely anymore.”

Sasuke felt a real pain right behind his forehead, and was glad he wasn’t looking at Naruto, “Maybe a little loneliness makes me stronger.”

“Maybe. But I am hoping that together we might be happy and you wouldn’t have to be so strong because I’d be there for you.”

Sasuke had a lump in his throat that made it difficult to say anything. He had to swallow around it a few times, “I understand now.” He didn’t think he really understood just yet but it would take some time to think things out again. “Let’s not say anymore for now. Okay?” Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hands that were holding him.

“Okay.” Naruto echoed. He pressed another kiss on Sasuke’s neck and then let him go.

 

They got dressed and drove back down the mountain. Naruto put on his Parov Stelar station on the radio that kept the mood light despite the fact that Sasuke’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his eyes were dry.

Thankfully, by the time they were back at the resort Sasuke had been able to regain his composure. So much for drawing lines and holding back Naruto’s feelings he thought with a resigned sigh. The feelings that Naruto related didn’t sound like vacation romance vibes like Sasuke had been thinking. There were only four more days of their trip and Sasuke was beginning to suspect that holding back Naruto wouldn’t be the problem, the real problem was keeping himself from falling.


	9. Day Ten– Mountain tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for whining last chapter. I realized it had only been two days between posts but I couldn’t shake the feeling that something had gone wrong. Because for me these last three chapters have been very angst. (I know you lovers of angst are like, “honey, this isn’t even close to angst”) but for me this is a lot as far as writing it goes. So back to fluff and stuff this chapter and we'll get back to the heavy stuff next time.  
> “That sexy Akita guy” is in reference to Yahiko, who I decided should be an Akita (dog) because of the red fur and just general cuteness. Early on, I had planned to use him as a fellow office worker and a love rival for Sasuke’s attentions. But I didn’t like that after a while. Then I planned on having him as a guy hitting on Sasuke at some point during the trip. But I scrapped that idea too. Anyway, so he still makes a small appearance here in this chapter.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto ran from side to side of the gondola to check out the scenery. “If you just watch one side while going up you could watch the other while going down.” he pointed out.

Naruto blinked and looked surprised, “Oh right.” He plopped down next to Sasuke and glued his face to the window.

They were headed up a mountain for a picnic lunch. Sasuke had only talked Naruto out of hiking up because he would miss the gondola lift ride.

The sunshine felt nice and Sasuke stretched out on the seat and leaned into the warm sunbeams coming through the window. Naruto didn’t move his eyes from the window but he did reach over and hold Sasuke’s hand.

Ever since the two of them had met Sasuke could tell Naruto was a touchy type but all throughout the trip Naruto had taken more and more liberty touching Sasuke. Often the touches were innocent like right now but it still was surprising to Sasuke. He wasn’t used to such casual intimacy but with Naruto it somehow felt natural to be sitting here holding hands and watching the scenery drift by.

 

At the top of the mountain, they stashed their lunch basket behind a tree while they explored the area for a while and enjoyed the fresh air. It was rather fun climbing the rocks and checking out the view.

The top of the mountain was rocky and perfect for climbing around, jumping down into hollowed out places and climbing back up boulders onto the mountaintop. In some ways, it felt like a little castle with its own hallways and rooms.

Climbing back up a rocky outcropping, Sasuke heard Naruto’s foot slip. He looked back over his shoulder at him in concern.

The blonde gave him a small smile, “How is it the city boy is so good at this? My palms are already scratched up.”

“It’s just a matter of judging where best to put your feet.” Naruto clearly stepped first and thought second. “Here,” Sasuke held out his hand.

Naruto blinked in surprise at the outstretched hand but took it and let Sasuke help him back up to the top.

“Thanks.” Naruto was almost blushing.

Sasuke was suddenly embarrassed, he’d offered to help without thinking about it and clearly Naruto was making a big deal out of it. “Well I didn’t want to have to carry your body back if you broke your neck.” He joked.

Naruto laughed, “I guess I should be pleased you would even carry my body back.”

“Well I’d would probably ask that sexy Akita guy to come help me.” Sasuke winked at Naruto in a teasing manner.

“I knew you were checking him out!”

“I wasn’t checking him out, it’s just an empirical fact that he’s sexy.”

“Maybe. I guess I just like people with that lean look.” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows as he exaggeratedly checked out Sasuke from head to toe.

“Well lucky for you, I like musclebound idiots.”

Naruto smiled toothily, “Oh? So you do like me?” He gloated.

Sasuke pursed his lips, he hadn’t meant to say it like that, but he really couldn’t take it back at this point, “Well I like your body at least.”

With a smirk, Naruto made a motion to grab Sasuke and pick him up but Sasuke scurried away too quickly. He gave Naruto a challenging look. “You’re going to have to try harder than that.” He said with a saucy purr.

Naruto puffed up his chest and grinned predatorily, “Are you sure you’re up for it?” he taunted. He took a step forward and Sasuke took a step back.

With a lunge, the chase was on, the two of them laughing and a cool breeze carried the sound down the mountain. Sasuke was much lighter on his feet, but Naruto had a stamina that was hard to beat. Sasuke led him on a merry chase, just staying barely out of reach of the blonde’s fingertips. Even though it was just for fun his heart was pounding as he ran away, Naruto’s thundering footsteps right behind him.

A quick glance over his shoulder showed Naruto was also enjoying himself, he was smiling, but still in that predatory manner. He was clearly determined to catch Sasuke as a prize. Of course, Sasuke wouldn’t let that happen too easily. If he’d wanted, he probably could have outran Naruto, or simply slipped up a tree or down one of the rock paths, but he chose to go places where Naruto could easily keep up. Even though he was technically the prey in this circumstance, he was the one in control of the game. And that was exhilarating all in it is own right.

Naruto finally managed to grab a hold of Sasuke’s back pocket on his jeans, which he used to haul Sasuke into his arms. They were facing each other, both trying to catch their breath, their hearts pounding loudly in their ears. The feeling of those strong arms holding him sent delightful shivers down his spine. The first night of the trip Sasuke had seen what those arms could do, they’d done it against the wall, Naruto pinning him up in the air, and it had been damn glorious.

“I love that look.” Naruto smiled sinfully.

“What look?”

“The one where you are clearly thinking of us doing dirty things together.” Naruto said in a low voice.

They kissed intensely, blood still pumping from their run, Naruto’s strong hands were on his back, holding him close.

Before Naruto could really begin to enjoy his hard won prize however, his stomach growled with a vengeance.

“Oh you’re kidding me.” Naruto groaned when the growling didn’t stop.

Sasuke smiled and slipped out of Naruto’s embrace, “Let’s call it a tie and have lunch.”

“Tie?” Naruto complained, “I won fair and square.” He followed Sasuke back toward where they had stashed their picnic basket.  

 

Sasuke spread out the picnic blanket on a small grassy patch just away from the rocky top of the mountain, after all the rain up here, he was relieved to find the grass dry. The basket was full of good things, Naruto had stuffed it to the brim with all his favorites: roast chicken sandwiches, hard boiled eggs, caprese salad, bbq chips, veggies and hummus dip, ginger beer, lemon cream cake and chocolate covered cherries.

Honestly, there was enough food for four people in the basket but Naruto did have a surprisingly large appetite. They sat on the blanket and talked about inconsequential things, like the clouds rolling by in the sky while they ate their lunch. It was amazing how comfortable they were with each other Sasuke thought. Well, maybe not on Naruto’s side, he seemed comfortable with just about everyone. Sasuke though, he was sometimes not even comfortable with people he knew very well. Honestly, before this trip the things he knew about Naruto might have filled a thimble, however, after so many days together he felt that he knew a great deal about him. Strangely, the more he learned about Naruto the more he wanted to know. It was enough to make him pause in caution, his ever present concern about attachment plaguing him, but it was hard to listen to that little voice when the blonde next to him was so entrancing.

 

Naruto laid down so his head was in Sasuke’s lap, “Feed me some cake?” He asked hopefully.

“Dream on.” Sasuke was tempted to shove him off but in the warm sunshine, it felt nice to lay together.

Naruto sighed in resignation but didn’t move, he closed his eyes and looked supremely comfortable.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke started petting Naruto. His long fox ears felt nice and twitched in an amusing way when he stroked them. His tail was also wagging happily, thumping on the blanket.

“So,” Naruto said after he had been still as long as he could stand, “Back to what we were doing before?”

The corners of Sasuke’s mouth turned up, “And what was that?”

Naruto sat up, “Now don’t be mean, come on, I won.”

“Hmmmm.” Sasuke mused, “And what did you want for a prize?”

“You.” Naruto said unabashedly.

Sasuke smiled, “Fair enough.” He leaned forward and touched Naruto’s face with a gentle hand. Naruto leaned into that hand with closed eyes.

Tenderly he curled his fingers under Naruto’s chin and turned his head to the side, the blonde didn’t hesitate to follow.

With a smile, Sasuke bit Naruto’s exposed neck, hard enough to make the fox bark in surprise.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke, “You just can’t be gentle for once can you?”

“Oh, you wanted gentle?” He said with mock surprise, “Alright.” He pushed Naruto’s shoulders and laid Naruto onto his back. “Now stay still for a bit and you can be my body pillow. See? Isn’t that gentle?”

Sasuke laid atop Naruto, the conditions were perfect for a catnap, the warm sunshine, the sweet and cool breeze, Naruto’s body heat, everything was perfect.

Except… “You have to stop fondling my ass.”

Naruto didn’t respond nor did he stop massaging Sasuke’s butt.

“Naruto?”

“I was just thinking how I’ll pay you back for that little love bite.” With his hands full of Sasuke’s butt he pulled him up his chest so that Sasuke’s neck was by his mouth.

Sasuke didn’t have time to recover from the sudden movement before Naruto started sucking at that place behind Sasuke’s jaw that drove him insane. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto’s shoulders and kneaded him with his nails.

Naruto winced, “Watch your claws.”

“I can’t help it.” He moaned, kneading was just a cat thing pure and simple. Sasuke sighed, “If you don’t like it stop trying to eat me.”

Naruto chuckled, his lips at the hollow of Sasuke’s throat, “But I’m still hungry, you never fed me my cake.” He licked Sasuke’s Adam’s apple.

“Well you can’t eat me instead.” Sasuke said with fake resistance, actually Naruto was welcome to eat him anytime.

“Now there’s an idea.” Naruto flipped Sasuke over gently, protecting the back of his head.

He pulled up Sasuke’s t-shirt until it was exposing his nipples. Reaching over to the basket Naruto pulled the lid off the cake and put a dollop of lemon buttercream frosting on his finger. With a roguish grin, he dropped the frosting on Sasuke’s pale skin.

“Not sure how I feel about this game.” Sasuke said with a tremor that was more pleasurable anticipation than any other feeling.

“Then I’ll keep going until you’re sure.” Naruto said with a wicked grin before dipping his head down to lick up his treat. Sasuke couldn’t help his reaction, goosebumps rose up, his muscles twitched and his spine rose up of its own accord to arch into Naruto’s mouth. With a happy hum in his throat at Sasuke’s response, Naruto applied more buttercream to Sasuke’s nipples and began lapping it up.  

“I probably taste like sunscreen.” Sasuke muttered, actually feeling self-conscious, after their time on the lake Sasuke had been more attentive to wearing sunscreen to avoid future lectures.

“You’re so sweet.” Naruto crooned, he was at Sasuke’s navel, his tongue delving into his bellybutton.

“Only ‘cause you put all that stuff on me.” Sasuke panted.

“You’re always sweet though, this is just the icing on my cake.”

Sasuke kicked him for that bad joke.

Naruto groaned but laughed, “Worth it.” He smirked and then ducked his head back down to continue his game.

After tasting every inch of his abdomen Naruto moved back to Sasuke’s nipples and licked up the frosting gently for a moment before biting him hard enough to mark.

Sasuke’s hips jerked up of their own accord and he moaned, as aroused as he was now that bite had been pure pleasure.

“Payback for my neck.” Naruto muttered into Sasuke’s skin.

“My pleasure.” Sasuke smiled, that kind of payback was not bad at all.

Naruto tasted every bit of him, alternating between soft caresses and firm strokes, with the occasional bite for good measure, never failing to leave Sasuke wanting more. He was just licking icing off him but it felt like freaking body worship and Sasuke had to admit he loved it.

“Damn it, Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice sounded tense from arousal, “Do you have any idea of the noises you are making?”

“Shut up.” Sasuke said embarrassed, he hadn’t planned on being quite so turned on by this. He wiggled his hips some, his pants becoming too tight.

Naruto miraculously kept his mouth shut but gave Sasuke a knowing look. He put frosting down at the top of Sasuke’s jeans, licking the skin just above the fabric.

After he’d licked Sasuke’s waist thoroughly he tugged on Sasuke’s pants, “These are in the way, lift your hips for me sugar.” He pulled off Sasuke’s pants and boxer-briefs in one move, “Now where else do you want me to taste your sweet self?”

Sasuke felt himself flush, he was going along with this too easily, “Whatever you do, do it quick, we are quite exposed up here.” Honestly, they weren’t the only two people on this mountain despite how it may feel.

Naruto pouted, “Don’t get skittish now. Come on, you have to admit this is kind of fun.”

Sasuke smiled, it was fun playing with Naruto, “Alright. Take off your shirt.” He ordered. Then he reached for some icing, hooked his knee over Naruto’s bare shoulder, and spread a thin trail down the inside of his right thigh, “Try that for starters.”

The blonde groaned with arousal, “It’s like someone just pulled you straight from my dreams.” He mumbled before happily giving his attention to the pale thigh.

Naruto held Sasuke’s leg aloft in one hand as he licked and nibbled his way toward Sasuke’s crotch.

Next time we are going to use something red, Sasuke made a mental note, red would look better on his skin and against Naruto’s eyes.

Those blue eyes were turned to him now, watching his panting breaths as he cleaned Sasuke’s leg. Sasuke’s fists were clenched in the blanket, he was already hard and wanting.

“Where next gorgeous?” Naruto’s voice was rough and he looked voracious.

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto’s jeans, he was sporting an impressive erection considering he hadn’t been touched at all, “You know where I want you.”

Naruto put his fingers under Sasuke’s chin and made him look into his eyes, “Be a cute kitten and ask.”

Sasuke sighed, it was only fair, after all he’d made Naruto do it the other day. But he wasn’t ready to submit quite yet, so with exaggerated and big begging eyes, he pouted at Naruto and spoke in a fake kittenish voice, “Please Mr. Fox, eat all of my most sensitive places and then give me your big cock.”

Naruto’s eyes almost popped out of his head, “Shit, I almost came just now.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Sasuke asked incredulously, he’d expected a laugh or maybe a punishment of some kind not that that kind of thing would work on Naruto.

The blonde didn’t answer but pushed Sasuke back down on the blanket and pulled condoms and lube out of his pockets.

“Naruto?” Sasuke asked again but Naruto’s attention had moved on.

Forgetting the buttercream frosting, Naruto pushed Sasuke’s legs up, spreading them so he had compete access to Sasuke.

“Hold your legs.” He ordered. Sasuke, still a little surprised, followed the order without thinking about it, while Naruto opened the lube and spread it over him.

He pulled Sasuke’s hips up until he was almost uncomfortably bent in half and then licked Sasuke’s hole. Naruto teased the rim with his tongue making Sasuke moan. Running his tongue from side to side, circling but never entering him. The tricky fox was damned clever with his mouth, Sasuke thought with both admiration and frustration. Sasuke let go of one leg and grabbed Naruto’s hair, pressing him in deeper. He could feel Naruto’s smile for a moment before he pushed his tongue inside.

“Yes!” Sasuke moaned, “More.”

Naruto didn’t let him down or give him any quarter and continued his assault, eating him out until everything else fell away and his whole world narrowed down to the delicious things Naruto was doing to him. He added a finger, massaging Sasuke inside, pulling him open for better access to Naruto’s mouth. Before long, Sasuke’s legs were turning to jelly and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. Just a bit more, he thought to himself. Without even thinking about it, Sasuke reached up to touch himself, a few strokes and he could be over the edge.

Naruto immediately stopped and gave Sasuke a fierce look, “Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Sasuke whimpered, “Then get on with it. I want you now.”

That statement pushed Naruto over the edge. Whatever else he’d planned on doing, he wasn’t going to be doing it now. Naruto cursed steadily while he slipped a condom on and lined himself up with Sasuke’s needy hole. Sasuke smiled, happy to get what he wanted.

“Don’t think this means you win or anything.” Naruto scolded when he saw Sasuke’s smile.

“Of course not.” Sasuke said kittenishly.

The fox frowned and pushed into Sasuke slowly. Because Sasuke had insisted on rushing things he was still a little tight as Naruto invaded him, just enough to make them both feel it more. Sasuke loved that feeling, the feeling of his partner forcing him open and raw, but Naruto usually took too much care with him to let him experience it.

At last Naruto was completely inside of him, Sasuke felt the initial thrill of being fully joined before Naruto started a gentle rhythm.

“Naruto, do it properly.” Sasuke moaned.

“So greedy.”

Sasuke laughed, “I think we both are guilty of that.”

Naruto gave him a naughty smile because he knew he was just as hungry for Sasuke as Sasuke was for him. Abruptly Naruto changed his pace and thrust hard into Sasuke, deep inside of him. Sasuke dug one foot into the picnic blanket and wrapped the other around Naruto’s waist so that he could meet him thrust for thrust. It was amazing how every time they came together like this they could feel this good.

“Fuck, Sasuke, it’s perfect.” Naruto continued thrusting hard and Sasuke couldn’t even verbalize a reply, he just moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, fingers digging into Naruto’s beautiful muscles but it still wasn’t enough contact.

“Kiss me.” Sasuke demanded. They hadn’t kissed yet and Sasuke’s mouth felt strangely bereft. Naruto happily obliged, capturing Sasuke’s mouth with his own, the shift of his hips put him dead on Sasuke’s sweet spot. The taste, scent and feeling of Naruto was overwhelming and wonderful. Sasuke, felt his tail sneak up and wrap itself around Naruto’s tail, even those parts of their bodies couldn’t seem to get enough contact.

“Naruto.” Their wet tongues slid over one another, lips brushing, neither one of them aimed for finesse, it was about being completely connected together. Sasuke moaned into the fox’s mouth, “Don’t stop… Don’t stop kissing me.”

“I know sugar.”

It’s so much at once, completely united, Sasuke felt pleasure burning under his skin as he raced toward an orgasm.

Naruto groaned, his orgasm ripping through him suddenly. Sasuke felt his pace wobble and Naruto rode him through his orgasm, enough that Sasuke came as well, shooting all over themselves as he saw stars.

“Damn, that was good.” Sasuke smiled. His lips, among other things, felt tingly and well used. Turning on his side, he curled into Naruto, he could happily fall asleep right now.

Naruto didn’t even respond verbally, just let out an exhausted laugh and held onto Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled, thinking that he could now add Naruto to the list of people who had made him come from his ass, the dry orgasm not counted. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he could even move his limbs again but the warning voice in his head insisted he get moving, they couldn’t lay around nude on the mountain all afternoon.

Putting on clothes was not the most pleasant experience, thanks to all that frosting he was pretty much an unholy mess right now. And it didn’t help that while Sasuke was putting his clean clothes over his sweaty skin, Naruto lay out in the sunshine looking like he’d just walked out of an underwear advertisement.  

“Time to get up.”

Naruto sighed and threw an arm over his eyes, “Why?”

“I want a shower.”

“Can I get in with you?” He didn’t hide the hopeful tone.

“If you carry all the picnic things back then maybe.”

Just like that, Naruto was up in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! We are entering the homestretch here! Any last requests?


	10. Day Eleven - Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked for ideas last time and it makes me laugh that everyone on fanfiction.net and archive of our own suggested dirty things only. Lol. You guys are great!  
> Also, this chapter starts just after midnight on day 11. So we see them sitting up in the early hours of day 11 and then in the morning of day 11 as well. A little different from how I’ve done things before but it was needed. Hope that makes sense to everyone!

Down by the lake was a campfire pit and with a word to the staff, that evening they had a roaring fire. It was just the two of them, the weather being a little warm for a fire, but neither of them minded that no one else came down and Naruto wanted the campfire experience despite the heat. The night sky was bright with stars and a half moon, the lake reflected the light like a thousand jewels to Sasuke’s eyes. The woods on the shore looked foreign and strange in the dark, something in their depths called to him. He wanted to wander there, quietly exploring, learning all the secretes that they kept.

The blonde next to him was entranced by the fire, watching every snap of the wood with delight. He tossed in every flammable thing within reach, twigs, grass, facial tissues and lint from his pockets, even a handful of sand. His eyes were focused on the fire, the way the flames rose and fell, the smoke rising up and being carried away by a puff of wind, the shadows painted across the landscape. Something in that fire must call to him.

Two different types of people, Sasuke thought. The big question was did their different personalities mean they would always be at odds as he feared, or would they match together somehow like complementing opposites as Naruto hoped? Sadly, there was no way to know beforehand and only time would tell.

“Oh here, I brought these.” Naruto held up a bag of food.

“Of course you did.” Sasuke teased fondly.

Naruto began roasting marshmallows happily. Sasuke picked pineapple spears, the fire made them sweeter but not too sweet for him.

Naruto gave him a critical look as Sasuke bit into his treat, “Is that good? Really?”

“Yes. You should try it.”

“Let me have a bite then.” Naruto opened his mouth like a baby bird, waiting for Sasuke to feed him.

“Nice try.” He passed Naruto his roasting spear and let Naruto nibble a piece on his own.

Naruto took a careful bite and made a face, “Nope. I’ll stick with these.” He passed back Sasuke’s spear and put four marshmallows on his own.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you to eat your fruits and vegetables?”

“I didn’t have a mother.” Naruto said in an offhanded way.

It was a revelation to Sasuke, they hadn’t talked much about their childhoods. Before he could formulate a reply, Naruto continued.

“Well, had a mother at one point of course. But both my parents died when I was little. I ended up practically raising myself.”

“Sorry.” He thought guiltily of his own mother, she hadn’t been present much in his life but a least she had been there.

Naruto waved off his apology, “It’s fine. There isn’t any way you could have known. Furthermore, it isn’t something that bothers me anymore.”

Maybe this is what Naruto had meant when he said he knew something about loneliness? Though the kinds of loneliness were different, they did have common ground.

“Being an orphan and stuff really wasn’t so bad all by itself,” Naruto continued, “but I was kind of ostracized in my hometown. For a long time I thought that there wasn’t anyone who would care if I lived or died.”

“But that changed?”

“Yeah. I finally had a teacher in school who helped. Then I started making friends and I learned that the bitterness could become less.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Really?” Naruto looked pleased.

“Yes.” Sasuke gave him a smile, “That can’t have been easy.”

Naruto beamed at the compliment, “No it really wasn’t easy. I was pretty wild back then. Actually, I have a criminal record, mostly expunged by now though.” Like most adults looking back on their youth, Naruto spoke of his past as something he thought of fondly of and apologetic toward.

“A criminal record?”

Naruto nodded, looking embarrassed, “Public vandalism, destruction of public property. Things like that mostly. I even had a little street gang of kids who followed me around and helped make trouble.”

Sasuke was surprised; who would have thought sunny Naruto had a past like that? “I have a record too actually.” He admitted before he could stop himself.

“Really?” Naruto looked curious and pleased, “What for?”

“Naughtier stuff than vandalism.” Sasuke smiled secretively.

Naruto laughed, “Who would have thought, huh? Both of us having something in common like that?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Sasuke was still somewhat in awe over this revelation.

Naruto caught all of his marshmallows on fire, and then ate them, burnt parts and all.

“Are you really not going to tell me?” Naruto asked, mouth full of food, “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, but I am interested.”

“Well…” Sasuke paused. His past was a subject he didn’t share with most people. For a variety of reasons, one of them being that he didn’t have many people in his life for long periods of time. There was no point in telling the whole story to someone that he was only going to see a handful of times, so he usually didn’t say anything. He liked keeping people at an arm’s length. It was safe that way, if you didn’t share yourself completely with someone then someone can’t completely hurt you. Not telling anything about himself was a way of protecting himself against an inevitable break up.

Tonight however, maybe it was the late hour or something in the air, or perhaps that Naruto had so easily confessed to something in his past, Sasuke felt that he could share at least a little something, “Well just the gist of it, okay?”

Naruto inched forward in excitement, “That’s okay.”

“It started when I met this middle aged guy…”

Before he knew it, he began telling the whole story, sparing the worst of the details but sharing more than he had ever intended. What was the reason he felt so open? The twinkling sky? The warm fire? The shadows all around them? Something outside of himself must be to blame, because he’d never felt this open toward someone before.

During the course of storytelling, he had moved so he and Naruto were sitting on the sand, with Sasuke between Naruto’s legs, leaning back on him. Naruto listed with great patience and only the occasional comment.

“Sounds like your brother rescued you.” Naruto said as Sasuke concluded his story.

Sasuke pinched Naruto’s knee, “He didn’t rescue me. I already wanted out of the group but I couldn’t find a way. He just sort of… eased the way for me to leave.”

Naruto chuckled but let Sasuke’s nitpicking go, “I would have liked if I had a brother though. I’m kind of jealous of you.”

“Brothers aren’t always a good thing. For me and my brother, it’s like he is the person I care most about in the world but also my biggest enemy.”

“Enemy is kind of harsh isn’t it?”

“Siblings are just kind of like that. Sometimes they are the only person who cares that you ran away and sometimes you find out you’ve been used as a stalking horse in their ten year unrequited love romance.” He thought of Kakashi and Itachi hooking up.

“Wait, what was that?” Naruto clearly wanted to hear more about the love triangle but Sasuke wasn’t going to share that information tonight.

“Never mind. Just things are strange between siblings.” Sasuke sighed, he wasn’t explaining this well, “I don’t mean to put all the blame on him. I was a difficult kid I know, and even worse as a teenager.”

“So it was probably for the best we didn’t meet sooner?”

Sasuke laughed, “Oh yeah. I think at best we could have been frenemies.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “I like this better.” Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke’s ear.

“Me too, surprisingly.”

“Did you have to add the ‘surprisingly’?”

Sasuke laughed again, “Oh yeah. This is nothing short of surprising.”

Naruto nibbled Sasuke’s neck in gentle affection.

“Let’s go in.” Sasuke said before Naruto could say anything, the atmosphere was too perfect, if it could get Sasuke to confess to his past, Naruto might be tempted to say something he shouldn’t.

Inside, they curled up in bed together, the pleasant atmosphere from outside didn’t fade and in the dark they told each other secret stories.

“So then they dressed me up in a girl’s school uniform and stuck me outside on watch.” Sasuke laughed softly as he recounted the tale.

Naruto laughed at the image, “I bet that worked.”

“Perfectly, I had the security guard so distracted that he didn’t even notice the alarm.” Sasuke smiled.

Naruto kissed the side of Sasuke’s neck. “That’s pretty fucked up though.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, “Yeah, it was. But it’s easier to remember some of the funny times.”

Naruto wrapped himself in Sasuke’s arms, head on Sasuke’s chest, “I have to admit I’d probably fall for it too, seeing you in that outfit.”

“Damn right you would.” Sasuke purred and began to groom the fur on Naruto’s ears.

The blonde was silent for a while, enjoying the attention he was getting, then he spoke in a soft voice, “I still can’t believe you’re here with me.”

“Really? You practically ordered me to come with you.”

Naruto chuckled, “I didn’t think it would work though. You really should take better care of yourself. What if I’d been some kind of sick creep?”

Normally, that kind of comment would have pissed him off; in fact, he was probably over sensitive when it came to remarks like that. Sasuke didn’t like people telling him stuff like that, it sounded too judgmental. If he wanted to sell his body in a bet he could, and his ability to assess someone’s personality was his own business. However, this time he accepted Naruto’s words for what they were and didn’t get his back up.

“Well since you got everything you wanted, you shouldn’t complain.” He joked.

“I don’t know if I’ve got ‘everything’ I want yet.” He gave Sasuke a half smile, “But I do know I’ve never been happier.”

Sasuke blushed, Naruto was really fucking cute sometimes.

Naruto sighed sleepily, buried his face in Sasuke’s neck, and fell asleep instantly. Sasuke was stuck by how intimate the moment was, and by the fact he didn’t want to run away in the slightest. Naruto really was winning him over. There weren’t any violins, shooting starts, ringing bells or flashing fireworks like all the old clichés, but it was still happening anyway. Sasuke slipped into sleep with that thought in his mind and a smile on his lips.

 

The morning light was streaming in through the window, promising a golden day. Sasuke happily let those sunbeams fall all over him while he kept sleeping, still wrapped up around his fox.

Unfortunately, said fox’s phone began ringing. With an annoyed twitch of his ears Sasuke gave Naruto a little nudge, hoping he’d wake up enough to hear the vibrating phone on the nightstand. Naruto mumbled something and kept on sleeping.

The phone stopped and Sasuke was prepared to let the matter go when it started up again. He tried to will it into silence and when that didn’t work he gave Naruto another nudge. When he didn’t show any signs of rousing, Sasuke gave his thigh, which was somehow between Sasuke’s legs, a light smack.

Naruto sat up sleepily, “Is that my phone?” He muttered, disoriented upon awakening.

It took a few moments to disentangle themselves from each other, but they managed and Naruto took his phone to the living area. Very quickly, Sasuke heard Naruto’s raised voice and he suspected this wasn’t the kind of call that would be done quickly. No more morning cuddling, he thought sulkily. Reluctantly, Sasuke got up and got the coffee pot started.

Sasuke trembled a little as he remembered the night before, he’d said and thought some pretty outrageous things. And stranger still, he didn’t have any regrets. Oh there was still a warning voice inside that was quite outraged with the way things were transpiring, but overall, he was well… quite happy.

He had already had two cups of coffee before Naruto reappeared looking frustrated and angry. Silently, Sasuke offered him a cup of coffee that Naruto accepted with a disgruntled, almost strangulated sigh.

“Everything is going to hell at work. Those emails I’ve been ignoring were apparently very important.”

“What happened?”

“This big account is falling apart blah blah blah. The short answer is, they want me back on the next plane or my job is in danger.”

Sasuke didn’t need more than a moment to process, “Well we shouldn’t waste much time. We need to start packing and call the airline to change our tickets.”

Naruto shook his head, “Not yours, you can stay the last few days.”

“No reason to do that. I’ll just go back with you.” Sasuke was already making a mental checklist of things to do so they could leave quickly.

Naruto looked positively dejected, “I am really sorry.”

Sasuke ruffled his hair, “It’s fine.”

 

Before noon, they were packed and on the road back to the airport. Naruto had switched to full business mode and spent the car ride on his phone, leaving Sasuke to ruminate. It seemed unfair that the day looked so sunny and golden perfect. Rain would have felt more appropriate and Sasuke could have attributed the sadness he felt to the weather. He could already feel it between them, a wall of his own making. As soon as they were heading back to the real world Sasuke couldn’t resist putting up his defenses. Normally they might hold hands or sing along to music together, but Sasuke kept his hands on the wheel now. Naruto was too busy with his business to notice the change.

It was hard for Sasuke, as much as he wanted to keep feeling the way he’d felt just six hours ago, his brain was already shifting back to his normal attitudes. Actually, it was ironic, all this time he’d worried about Naruto’s feelings changing but here he was, already trying to build back up his walls.

Yesterday he would have taken comfort in Naruto’s smile or arms, but right now Naruto was busy with important work. Sasuke had his private battle with himself and tried not to let it show.

 

At the airport, Naruto stuffed his phone away to get through security. Before he picked it up again he pulled Sasuke aside.

“I am really very sorry about this. This vacation was more than I could have ever hoped for and I was already trying to think of ways for it to go on forever.”

Sasuke smiled, “Thank you.” After all, Naruto had treated him to this fantastic trip, “Thank you for bringing me along. I had a very good time.” He knew it sounded cold and insipid but his mind was completely blank on what else to say. Last night he had said a lot of things, nothing more needed to be said at this point. Later, when he’d reconciled his own thoughts and emotions, he would talk with Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes scanned his face, looking deep into his eyes as if he was looking for something past those words. Sasuke felt nervous under that direct gaze, he wasn’t sure what Naruto could read in his eyes. He didn’t want Naruto to notice that he was feeling uneasy about their relationship as they moved from the dream vacation back to their daily lives. After a few moments, Naruto’s face clouded in sadness, Sasuke assumed it was about the trip being over or the danger about his job. He hoped he wasn’t the cause of Naruto’s trouble just now, the fox had enough on his plate without worrying about how Sasuke felt about the trip.

Determined to at least show Naruto how much he’d enjoyed himself, Sasuke pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met easily, despite the fact that their second kiss had been in this very airport only ten days prior. Sasuke happily kissed him when he felt something different in Naruto this time. Sasuke had had his share of one-night stands and breakups; he knew the goodbye kiss when he felt it. This was definitely a goodbye kiss.

Naruto pulled away, brushing his thumb across Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke looked at him confused; surely, he’d misinterpreted something? However, Naruto didn’t explain anything, he just smiled fondly and turned away. When Sasuke fell into step next to him, he saw that Naruto looked distracted; Sasuke had often noticed that Naruto gave his entire attention to a single problem and right now, he was completely focused on work.

They sat next to each other on the plane and Sasuke finally got his attention when he had to switch his phone off.

“You have a lot to do right now. We can always talk later right?” Sasuke asked him. He wanted to make sure that Naruto knew this wasn’t over just because they had to go back.

Naruto gave him his usual smile, “Of course.” He looked better now, but there was still some stress around his eyes.

Sasuke appraised him for a minute, he looked the same as always, leaving Sasuke to decide that the kiss didn’t have any hidden meaning. Happy with that conclusion he curled up in his seat for a catnap.

 

They disembarked and Naruto was back on his phone. At baggage claim, Naruto finally hung up long enough to grab his bag from the carousel.

“I’m going to be busy for a while. I probably have to go out of town to handle this.”

“Good luck.”

Naruto was even more distracted than he had been before the flight. “I’ll call you later.” Then he was gone.

Even on the plane Naruto had stopped being as clingy as he’d been during the trip, and just now he didn’t even try for a kiss. Must be because of work, Sasuke reminded himself. Anyway, it was a relief, Sasuke wasn’t sure right now how he would feel about Naruto holding him. Shaking off his strange feelings, he went home to enjoy the rest of his vacation.


	11. Aftermath - What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Sorry about how long it took to update. My brother has been making trouble again so life got complicated. Remember how I said siblings are the best and worst people in your life? Yeah, that is from personal experience.  
> I asked if there were any last requests and the #1 was barebacking. (Love all my pervy friends! And yes, you all are my friends now.) Hope you all approve.

Sasuke took the next few days of his vacation easy. Mostly by laying around his apartment and catching up on some reading. He had actually been tempted to text Itachi to let him know that he had also found an adorable boyfriend (and one that hadn’t slept with both siblings) but he knew it was best to wait a few weeks before bragging to his brother. If he and Naruto broke up, it would be super embarrassing to have to admit to it after bragging. After all, they were in a sort of quasi relationship right now. It was clear to Sasuke that they were dating, but since they hadn’t had much communication since the vacation, and the vacation had ended so strangely, the whole thing felt full of question marks.

He hoped that Naruto’s business was completed soon. Left to his own thoughts Sasuke was worried that he would talk himself right out of any kind of relationship. Sasuke’s mind kept going around in circles about relationships in general and the awkward parting at the airport. There was a strong possibility that Naruto had been distracted by work and Sasuke had misinterpreted the kiss. Sasuke didn’t want to be the needy and clingy type of boyfriend right from the start so he didn’t say anything. However, there was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn’t shake.

 

As Naruto had suspected, he’d been called out of town for work for about two weeks. While away, he had only texted Sasuke occasionally, a picture of his breakfast or a little sad face about being tired. It was a full two weeks before Sasuke saw Naruto again, he was back at work and according to his texts, the deal had been successfully concluded and he was the top employee again. So far though, they hadn’t had much of a chance to talk, other than a text here or there.

Sasuke wondered why Naruto wasn’t reaching out to him anymore. Right after Naruto had returned they had almost had a moment alone together. Naruto had been in the breakroom and Sasuke had deliberately followed him in, hoping to catch him alone. However, before either of them could say a word the room flooded with other employees. Naruto had given him a warm smile and gone back to his desk without saying anything.

The lack of contact was driving Sasuke up the wall. Before the trip Naruto had always showed up in person to disturb his cat naps, now all he did was send texts. He kept saying he was busy and Sasuke didn’t want to pressure him but the odd feeling in his stomach began growing. Sasuke’s pessimistic side began suspecting Naruto was no longer interested in pursuing a relationship.

The whole situation was concerning and Sasuke wanted to have faith that the blonde hadn’t changed his mind but Sasuke couldn’t be sure. Honestly, he was almost afraid. He was afraid of himself mostly; his past experiences kept reminding him that this relationship was doomed to go down in flames, flames that would ultimately hurt Naruto very badly. Sasuke would be hurt too of course, but he knew how to pick himself up and move on, he wasn’t sure that someone as softhearted as Naruto did. If Naruto was pulling away now, maybe it was for the best for both of them. Perhaps it was better to simply let it all fizzle out and their feelings would fade with time.

On the other hand, if Sasuke could simply trust his own feelings he knew that he’d never been happier than he had been those eleven days. If he could feel even a fraction of that every day, it would be worth a great deal to him. Moreover, Naruto had also seemed happy, in fact, on that last golden night together, he said he’d never been happier. Just the idea of making Naruto that happy had his gut twisting in odd and not unpleasant ways. It was funny actually, Sasuke knew he was pretty much an Ace in bed, but making someone happy out of bed wasn’t something he had much experience with. Yet somehow, he had been able to make Naruto as happy as Naruto had made him. Maybe that meant they were a good match together? If so, maybe it was time for Sasuke to chase Naruto down and get some answers.

The idea of “dating” seemed silly, over simplistic and almost juvenile. However, Sasuke thought of Naruto’s words that they could face the loneliness together, and that seemed like a worthy goal. Because Sasuke was lonely, most of the time it wasn’t something he could feel exactly, but every now and then there was a deep pain he felt from braving the storms of this life alone. Naruto had seemed to understand that feeling and said that together everything would be better. That is, as long as their relationship went well. Of course, Sasuke knew that things wouldn’t always go well. If he didn’t have enough patience or Naruto got bored, things would fall apart quickly. Maybe it wouldn’t be good for them to date, neither of them were very good at compromise. So perhaps letting go now would be for the best, despite how painful it would be. Sasuke didn’t have enough experience with relationships to know what the right course of action was.

 

It had now been three weeks since they had got back to town and Sasuke had been having the same arguments with himself ever since they’d bumped into each other in the breakroom. He was no longer sure that they were dating at all, surely this string of simplistic texts couldn’t be called dating? If they weren’t dating, did he want to start dating? Sasuke was no longer sure. Three weeks left on his own and he was feeling confused and slightly hurt. He kept almost calling Naruto and then hanging up because he wasn’t sure what to say.

He wanted someone to give him some advice on the right course of action to take. Ironically, the person he thought of asking for advice from would be Naruto. Of course, that wouldn’t help at all. Either Naruto had got over whatever feelings he had and this was all moot, or Naruto would be biased and say that of course they needed to be together.

Sasuke lay in bed and scrolled through the contacts on his phone, hoping that one of the names would jump out at him as someone who could assist. Sadly, most of the people in his phone were sex friends who wouldn’t be much help. He paused over Shikamaru’s name, he was clever enough that he might have some helpful advice.

Sasuke wrote about three texts that he ended up deleting before he sent. This was stupid. He hated being this indecisive. And deep down he knew that Shikamaru wasn’t going to be able to tell him anything he didn’t know himself. Honestly, he was just being a scaredy cat. Maybe scared with good reasons, but mostly just chickening out. He needed to sit down, talk with his absentee boyfriend, and find out why he was being distant.

“Stupid.” Sasuke groaned, cursing himself out.

Unlocking his phone again, he pulled up his messages with Naruto. _Want to come over for a while?_  He typed out then instantly deleted. It was 11:45 on Friday night and that text sounded like the lamest booty call of all time. This wasn’t supposed to be a booty call, he wanted to have a serious talk about their future. However, if he waited until tomorrow he would probably have talked himself out of any action again.

Of course, he hoped there would be a little bedroom time. It had been a long three weeks since the trip and he was getting to feel pretty needy for some skin to skin comfort.

_Want to go get a drink?_ He typed, only slightly better at not sounding like a booty call, but only slightly.

_What’s your address?_ Not good at all.

_Hey._ Worst one yet.

Sasuke sighed and smothered himself with a pillow. He’d dated people before but it hadn’t seemed so hard for some reason. What were the rules for asking someone you are in a sort of quasi-relationship with over?

This wasn’t like Sasuke at all, Naruto had him all twisted up inside. Normally, if there was something he wanted he just took it and damn the consequences. Actually, Sasuke sat up, that gave him an idea. He decided to seduce Naruto. If nothing else, that side of things had always gone perfectly well between them. Maybe after a little seduction things would make more sense.

_Come over._ He texted Naruto and didn’t wait for a reply before getting in the shower. With care, he selected his outfit, picking his best bootylicious shorts and a tight v-necked t-shirt.

He picked up his apartment a little and got some snacks ready just in time for the doorbell to ring.

There was a definite difference in the Naruto who ran his bell tonight versus the one who had been there to pick him up for the vacation. Naruto looked tired and almost guilty somehow. The tired part was understandable since it was past midnight and they’d been at work all day. Sasuke didn’t know what to make of the guilty look Naruto had while starting at his feet.

“Come on in.” Sasuke opened the door for him.

Naruto shuffled in, his tail looking decidedly droopy.

For now, Sasuke ignored that reaction.

“Want a drink?” He shut the door behind Naruto.

“Um. Sure.” Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked like he was feeling awkward. He glanced around the apartment, not turning and making eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke sauntered to the kitchen, as he walked behind Naruto, he ran a finger across Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto’s tail stood up and bristled, showing he wasn’t immune to the contact.

With a smug smile, Sasuke brought back two chilled bottles of beer and passed one to Naruto. He purposely made sure their fingers connected, the effect was practically electric, his icy fingers against Naruto’s warm ones made a shock that traveled up his arm.

Naruto felt it too; he flushed a little and took his hand away quickly.

Sasuke quirked a brow at him, he was being strange. “Come on in and sit down.” He ushered Naruto into the living area where the fox sat on the edge of the sofa.

Sasuke debated his next move, Naruto looked like he was about ready to bolt. “So tell me about your project. You said it all resolved well in the end but you didn’t say anything more.”

Naruto eased a little and began talking about work. He still hadn’t fully looked at Sasuke which was pissing the cat off. If he took the effort to dress to seduce he at least wanted someone to try to ogle him.

He scooted a little closer to Naruto so their thighs were brushing. With amusement, he noticed Naruto’s tail wagging, likely against its owner’s wishes. His own tail brushed against Naruto’s, trying to wind around it like a vine.

Naruto stuttered a little while talking about work, but honestly, Sasuke wasn’t really listening. It had been three weeks since he’d been able to sit next to Naruto and he was enjoying the familiar feel of it. The sweet sunshine smell, the way Naruto’s blonde hair was ever unruly, the sheer warmth of his person, it was like something from a dream and Sasuke was happy to be able to indulge in it again. He’d missed Naruto while he’d been away, he could admit that much to himself even if he couldn’t say it aloud.

“Anyway, so now things are back on track.” Naruto finished his story.

Sasuke nodded feeling slightly guilty, he hadn’t really been listening, “Sounds like you worked hard. I’m glad it all ended okay for you.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Naruto set his half-empty beer down on the coffee table. “Sasuke-” He started.

Sasuke didn’t let him finish that sentence though, he stroked one finger down the side of Naruto’s face, turning Naruto to face him properly at last. The fox’s blue eyes were full of confusion when they locked with Sasuke’s eyes, his words stopped in his throat as their eyes met. Naruto parted his lips with a sigh, a soft and forlorn sound. Sasuke curled his finger down Naruto’s jaw and under his chin. Gently, he pulled Naruto forward with just that touch for their lips to meet. Sasuke kissed him sweetly at first, his soft lips meeting Naruto’s slightly chapped ones. He licked Naruto’s lips, his rough cat tongue tasting Naruto’s pink lips, making Naruto moan softly.

Naruto accepted him, opening his mouth to Sasuke with a whimper. Sasuke was too happy to remember he was supposed to be seducing Naruto and just crawled onto his lap, sitting with his knees on the sofa on either side of Naruto. He pushed Naruto back into the cushions and kept kissing him like it was a lifeline. His mouth tasted like hops from the beer but under that was his own delicious flavor. Sasuke moved a hand under Naruto’s shirt and slid it upward, wanting to get at Naruto’s skin.

Naruto pulled his mouth away from the amorous kiss and grabbed Sasuke’s hand, “What are you doing?”

Sasuke blinked in surprise, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Naruto sighed in a disappointed way. He sat forward and moved Sasuke’s hand off his chest. “I’m sorry Sasuke. I just can’t.”

Stunned didn’t even cover Sasuke’s emotion. White noise blared in his ears and his whole body went numb, “What?” The word was barely a whisper.

“I can’t do this with you anymore.” Naruto said, his face etched in seriousness.

Disappointment flooded to every cell of Sasuke’s body, his fingertips felt practically numb with it. Crap, Sasuke felt like he was going to cry. He wanted to get off Naruto’s lap but he wasn’t sure that he could even move right now, his limbs felt like his bones had dissolved.

“Don’t look like that.” Naruto sighed, he looked frustrated, “I really liked you you know. I just can’t switch back that fast.”

‘Liked’ past tense, Sasuke heard that word like a heavy weight drop. So it was over. Just like he had feared. He shook himself mentally to try to restore his composure, refusing to show the impact of the rejection, “Sorry I called you here then.” He hoped his voice sounded normal.

“No, it was good that I came. I wanted to clear the air between us. I’d almost hoped that after some time…” He sighed again, “Well that doesn’t matter anymore. The point is, I just don’t think I can be sex friends with you.”

Sasuke froze, “Sex friends?” He dully echoed, not quite understanding.

“It’s like you said before, I’m a relationship type of guy, I can’t be sex friends, and especially not with someone I liked so much.”

Sasuke was shocked. Yeah he’d planned to seduce Naruto tonight, but he didn’t understand why Naruto automatically assumed that Sasuke only after sex at this point, “Naruto, why do you think I called you over here?”

“To hook up?” Naruto sounded confused.

Sasuke was shocked, ‘hook up’? After all they had been through why would Naruto think that all Sasuke wanted was just a hook up? It was almost insulting, “Why the hell would you think that?”

Now the blonde looked really confused, “Because we broke up at the airport? And now you want to keep being sex friends because it’s easier for you.”

Where there had been pain a moment ago he now felt a flush of hot anger. Sasuke was sure the vein on the side of his head was popping out. He ground his teeth, “Are you kidding me? Who broke up with whom?!”

“What? I thought you… I stood there and you said ‘thank you’… and then ‘let’s talk later’. You didn’t seem to care?” Naruto stammered.

Sasuke was trying to resist the urge to strangle him, “So that’s why you were so cold to me? You didn’t even touch me again! And all those benign texts! You thought we were broken up?” He put his hands on Naruto’s shoulders and shook him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke, the light and fire finally back in his eyes, “You are telling me that wasn’t breaking up?”

“I said we would talk later! You had a job to do! You were busy.”

“You just said thank you though.”

“Well I should thank you! It was really nice! How in the hell was that breaking up?”

Naruto still looked confused, “Well at the start of the trip you said that the trip didn’t begin until we got to the airport in the mountains, so I figured that also marked the end of the trip. Which also mean the end of the deal of being pretend boyfriends.”

That did make a kind of strange sense, certainly, if Sasuke had been feeling the same way as he had at the beginning of the trip he would have called things off at the airport on that last day. However, Naruto had been the one to make that choice all on his own, “Don’t you think you should have let me in on that decision of yours? I didn’t know you were thinking that did I?”

Naruto became annoyed and angry as well, “What about you? At the airport, I wasn’t asking for much, just any kind of sign on your face that you were still going to like me when the trip ended. I was standing there pouring out my heart to you. I mean, what did you think was happening?”

“I don’t know! But I do know I never said that I just wanted to be sex friends.”

“I just assumed that is what you wanted! You didn’t say anything about a relationship before we left. I thought that you wanted the kind of relationship you were used to.”

“No! I never meant for you to think any of that.”

“Then why didn’t you say something sooner? The trip ended and you didn’t seem to care at all. I kept waiting at work for you to talk to me or even text me something about your feelings. I don’t think that is asking for too much. I needed something from you to know that you still liked me at all. Any kind of sign would have been enough!”

Sasuke ground his teeth again, he was going to get a migraine at this rate, “I am only going to say this once so listen closely alright?” Naruto didn’t respond so Sasuke gave him a little shake, “Alright?”

“Alright!” Naruto was frowning.

If he hadn’t been so angry he wouldn’t be able to say this so he might as well say it now, “I have no fucking idea what I am doing! Waiting for some kind of sign from me isn’t going to be something we can do. Because guess what? I thought I was giving you a sign! Me kissing you and saying ‘we’ll talk later’, that was my version of a sign. If you want something more from me, you have to ask. I didn’t lie when I said I’d had boyfriends before, but they weren’t any kind of relationship to build models after. So I seriously am in uncharted waters here and I don’t even know the first thing to do! All I know is that you made me feel things I’d never felt before and you had better have been serious because if you weren’t I will make you pay.” He spoke in an angry voice tinged with the threat of tears and his whole body was trembling in fear of another rejection.

Naruto’s jaw dropped as he sat stunned for a moment.

Sasuke continued, sinking his claws into Naruto’s shoulders, “So get it together fox boy! You are going to have to put up with things like this and way worse if you want me. You can’t fucking bail every time you think I’ve said something you don’t like. I am counting on you to show me the right way to do and say things because I trust you. I really need you to help me here.” Sasuke’s voice was ragged by the end of his confession; he thought he’d probably stopped breathing at some point.

Naruto’s stunned face broke into a broad smile as he digested what Sasuke had told him.

Sasuke was breathing heavy after his confession and as his immediate anger cooled, he became unspeakably embarrassed. “So if you understand that then that is good.” He stood up, still on shaky legs but determined not to let it show. “You’d better head back for tonight.” He said with his back to Naruto, walking back toward the door to show the blonde out. From that smile that Naruto was flashing, he’d clearly gotten the message. That was going to have to be enough for tonight. Maybe tomorrow, after they had both cooled off they could talk more calmly.

Behind him, Naruto jumped off the sofa and moved across the room with alarming speed. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him from behind.

“As if I’d let you go after that confession.” Naruto said with an ounce too much delight. His earlier anger seemed to have totally dissolved.

Sasuke twisted in Naruto’s arms, trying to break free. He still felt like crying, was embarrassed and angry, so, in other words, not keen on being held at the moment. Naruto usually didn’t hold on to Sasuke once Sasuke tried to get away, but this time the blonde was being stubborn.

Sasuke was finally able to wrestle free, but he didn’t get two steps away before Naruto pushed him against the wall, and trapped him between his strong arms.

“You’re being very pushy suddenly.” Sasuke hissed.

Naruto only smiled some more, “I’ve always been pushy.” That was true, Sasuke knew that without Naruto’s pushy side they wouldn’t be in a relationship at all. “I toned it down some because you were working through a lot and I didn’t want to push you past where you could be comfortable. However, if you’ve already made up your mind then this should be fine.”

Sasuke huffed, but didn’t reply because Naruto was finally giving him a good head to toe ogle.

“So it wasn’t about sex friends. You thought I was being a bad boyfriend? Did you invite me here to seduce me? Because we hadn’t done anything since the trip?” Naruto pondered with a teasing tone.

Sasuke couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks, it seemed like a silly idea now.

“That is really cute.” Naruto chuckled.

“You always use that word at the worst times. I’m sexy dammit. Not cute.” He pouted.

Naruto nodded, his eyes sparkling, “You are really sexy.” He kissed Sasuke. Unlike on the couch when he’d been almost passive, this time he was fully engaged. Their tongues met and slid over each other, Sasuke held the back of Naruto’s head, making sure that this time he didn’t escape. Their anger and Sasuke’s embarrassment melted away in their hungry kissing and it was replaced by want. Naruto held him firmly, tugging his hair and pressing their bodies close together. Their hips started to rock together, slowly moving and grinding against one another through their clothes. Sasuke gave Naruto back as good as he got until his mind started to go blank, everything falling away except for the need between them.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn’t done talking. He pulled back a little, his brows furrowed in seriousness, “And I don’t mind being seduced but first we need to set some things straight.”

Sasuke glared at him, why were they still talking? “What?”

“You have got to start talking to me about what you are thinking and feeling. I know it won’t be easy for you but it is really important.” Naruto said, he sounded serious and firm but he eyes were gentle.

Sasuke had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could reply, “I will try.” Sasuke promised. Communication might be the biggest hurdle for him in this relationship but he would try.

Naruto nodded in approval at Sasuke’s promise. “I admit I wasn’t clear before about what I wanted, and I accept that this misunderstanding was my fault. I should have known you well enough to know that if you didn’t want me then you would have said so straight out. So I want to be clear now-”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he couldn’t listen to a serious confession when Naruto’s half hard cock was pressing against him, “You’re my boyfriend and I’m yours. There, the record is straight now. Let’s get back to the steamy stuff.” He ran a hand up Naruto’s back underneath his shirt.

Naruto laughed, “We are going to have to work on building up your tolerance for mushy talk.”

“Later.”

Naruto smiled, “You’re right. You let me talk as much gushy stuff as I want when I’ve screwed you thoroughly.” He teased as he picked Sasuke up princess style.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto’s shoulders, not exactly sure why he was being carried but also not annoyed enough to object, “I let you say what you want at that point because I’m not listening. Bedroom is that door.” He motioned to Naruto.

“That’s not true, I know you are listening because you turn pink all over in pure joy.”

Sasuke scoffed, “The things that go on in that fluffy head of yours.”

Naruto tossed Sasuke onto the mattress, “Shall I show you all the things going on in my head?” He challenged, ripping off his shirt.

Sasuke put his bare foot on Naruto’s abs, stopping him from getting on the bed, “Tell me.” He purred.

Naruto smiled and trailed his fingers lightly over the top of Sasuke’s foot, “In my head, I make you scream my name until the neighbors call the cops.”

“My neighbors on the left are on vacation and the ones on the right are deaf.”

“Then the neighbors down the street.”

Sasuke smiled at that, “Go on.”

Naruto trailed his fingers lower, curling around Sasuke’s ankle and over his sensitive Achilles, “I want to have you sobbing with pleasure under me.”

“I’ve never sobbed from pleasure.” Wasn’t that something that only happened in pornos?

“I’ve given you firsts before.” Naruto countered.

“Tell me more.”

Naruto’s fingers trailed down Sasuke’s calf, stopping just before the back of the knee where he was ticklish, “I want to see you absolutely begging for me.”

Sasuke winced, that scenario brought back some bad memories from his distant past. If Naruto wanted to try that, they were going to have to have a serious talk. Though he suspected it wouldn’t be totally off the table.

Naruto seemed to notice that that comment missed the mark. He hummed, and moved Sasuke’s foot up to his shoulder before kissing it, he had a very light stubble that Sasuke hadn’t noticed before.

“I want to make love to you so gently that you completely fall apart in my arms.”

Sasuke’s stomach flip-flopped at that suggestion, “Any other ideas?”

“Dozens. Possibly a hundred.”

“If you can only do one tonight?”

“I want to make you mine, not just for two weeks, but totally.”

What a comically perfect answer, so like Naruto. “Then what are you still doing up there?”

Naruto lowered himself onto Sasuke, pressing him into the bed as they kissed. Naruto pulled of Sasuke’s shirt, and attacked his skin, leaving marks everywhere. Sasuke whimpered with need every time Naruto touched him, he’d missed this so much. The marks Naruto had left on the trip had finally faded away so he seemed intent on making new ones. Naruto’s chin, just a tiny bit scratchy with stubble, rubbed against Sasuke’s sensitive skin and made him shudder.

Sasuke petted and lightly ran his nails over every bit of Naruto that he could reach. He hooked one leg over Naruto’s so that he could use his foot to rub Naruto’s legs through his jeans. Sasuke always had a lower body temperature than Naruto and even through his clothes Sasuke enjoyed feeling the warmth of Naruto.

Naruto lightly sucked one of Sasuke’s pink nipples, taking the hardening flesh into his mouth. Then he drew back and breathed cool air over it, making Sasuke arch, before closing his mouth around it again.

Scooting down the bed Naruto flicked his tongue into Sasuke’s navel.

“You really should get this re-pierced.” Naruto muttered as he bit the sensitive flesh. He moved his hands under Sasuke, one hand each holding a cheek, pulling them apart slightly and then pressing them together.

“I’ll think about it.” Sasuke promised quickly, his hips moving, pressing his body more into Naruto’s hands and mouth. The tight little shorts he’d put on earlier were too tight now.

His reaction didn’t escape Naruto’s notice, “You wore these for me right?” He bit the cloth at the waist of the shorts, his breath ghosting over the places he’d licked.

“Yeah.” Sasuke’s voice was a little shaky.

“You were trying to seduce me right? You didn’t answer before.” Naruto traced the outline of Sasuke’s hard on through his shorts.

“It worked didn’t it?”

“It sure did.” Naruto’s voice was husky as he peeled the tight shorts off. He looked hungrily at Sasuke’s naked body.

Under that gaze Sasuke flushed, “Don’t just stare you idiot.”

Naruto actually flushed as he looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. “Move up to the headboard. And grab some lube.” Naruto ordered while he pulled off the rest of his clothes.

Sasuke didn’t ask what Naruto had in mind, his tone didn’t leave room for debate. Sasuke hurried to his nightstand, pulled out his supply of lube, and then scooted until he was sitting with his back against the pillows, and with his knees bent and open. It was a shameless pose, but Sasuke was pretty shameless so he didn’t mind. Naruto smiled appreciatively as he climbed back on the bed.

“You are so sexy.” Naruto was on his knees between Sasuke’s legs, and kissed him, pressing him back into the pillows.

Sasuke pulled away with a smile and ruffled the blonde’s hair, “Good kit. You finally used the right adjective.”

Naruto grinned, his canines flashing. He dropped to his elbows, and kissed the head of Sasuke’s cock. His red tongue rolled around the top for a minute before he wrapped his lips around it and took it into his mouth. Naruto had clearly paid attention the times that he’d done this before because he knew exactly how to have Sasuke moaning in no time. Sasuke curled his fingers in Naruto’s thick hair and tried hard not to move his hips much. Naruto ran his fingers over Sasuke’s skin, the curves of his hips, the crack of his ass, teasing and gentle movements specifically designed to drive Sasuke insane.

Sasuke was in such bliss he only vaguely heard Naruto pop open the lube, but he felt a rush of pleasure as one finger slid into him.

Suddenly Naruto let go of Sasuke’s cock with a wet pop, “What the hell?” Naruto asked.

“That should be my line! Don’t stop!”

“But you’re already stretched and wet.”

Sasuke moaned exasperatedly, he’d been heading toward a very satisfying orgasm and he didn’t understand why they had to stop, “I did it in the shower before you came over. As we’ve already established, I was seducing you. That includes being ready to go for a quick bang.” Naruto’s finger was still inside him and Sasuke clenched around it, hoping to get it moving again.

Naruto gave him a fierce look that said he wasn’t entirely pleased to find this out.

“Please Naruto, not right now.” Sasuke pleaded, wiggling his hips.

“A little punishment first.” Naruto gave him a dark look and he moved his mouth to Sasuke’s thigh. He took a large hard bite of the sensitive white flesh, much harder than the little love marks he’d left earlier. The pain wasn’t entirely unwelcome, Sasuke’s dick jumped and leaked, and inside he continued to squirm around the unmoving finger. After biting him Naruto kissed the blossoming bruise lovingly.

Naruto’s biting kink must be rubbing off on Sasuke because the sight of that bruised skin being kissed so gently was erotic enough to give him goosebumps.

“Did you like that sugar?” Naruto gloated.

Sasuke flushed, “It was fine. But I’d rather you get back to this.” Sasuke lightly touched his erection.

“Come on Sasuke, don’t lie. If you do I may have to bend you over my knee and punish you some more.” Naruto’s voice was low and his eyes glinted dangerously.

A breathy moan escaped Sasuke before he even knew it. He frowned at Naruto who’s face had immediately lit up, “Ignore that.” After the emotional time he’d been having tonight he wasn’t really up for much rough play.

Naruto gave him a look that said he wasn’t ignoring but he was shelving the idea for now. He’d always been good at reading what Sasuke needed. Naruto moved back to Sasuke’s aching cock. Sasuke felt a moment of trepidation, after that bite on his leg he was more wary of those sharp teeth. However, Naruto didn’t hurt him, in fact, it was quite the opposite as he swallowed all of Sasuke up to the hilt. 

Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure as Naruto’s hot wet mouth took him in completely. He finally moved the finger inside Sasuke, adding two more and then gently brushing his prostate. Sasuke’s skin wasn’t cold now, he felt heat building in him and rolling off of him. It didn’t take very long of Naruto bobbing up and down before he came sputtering down Naruto’s throat. Sasuke laid back, momentarily boneless, on the cushions after coming. He felt absolutely divine.

“You still with me?” Naruto asked, stoking the side of Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke hummed happily and smiled at the blonde, “Yeah. I’m good.”

Naruto smiled but it was quickly followed by a frown, “As your boyfriend, I would request that you let me be the one to prepare you from now on.”

“So possessive.” He complained but he said it with a smile.

“After how hard I worked to get you, I plan to make the most of it.”

Before Naruto started thinking about some more ‘punishment’, Sasuke thought it would be best to distract him. He wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s dick and gave it a few pumps, “How do you want it?” He teased.

“I want to be in you.”

Sasuke was surprised given how hard Naruto already was but he didn’t argue. “Give me the condom and I’ll put it on for you.” He purred.

Naruto, smiling, reached for his discarded pants but paused halfway and frowned, “Umm I don’t have any.”

“What?”

“Well I thought we were broken up. I didn’t plan for this.”

“Don’t you keep a spare in your wallet or something?”

Naruto gave him a deadpan look, “The Natural History museum?” He reminded Sasuke. The museum had been a rather boring exhibit that they had ditched in favor of having sex in a supply closet on the sixth day of their trip.

“Shit.” Sasuke flopped back and covered his face with his hands cursing heavily. There wasn’t a nearby 24 hour convenience store so popping out to get some was not happening.

“Don’t you have any?” Naruto leaned over him.

“None that will fit you.” Even with his face covered, he knew Naruto was making a gloating face, “Shut up.”

“We could always…” Naruto trailed off, his suggestion of going bare was clear.

Sasuke dropped his hands and let out a dry laugh, “Yeah, maybe when we’ve been dating ten years, and if I’m really drunk. Otherwise I don’t think so.”

“Underneath that dripping sarcasm I think you said something sweet.” Naruto kissed him in a consolatory way. “How about between your thighs?”

There wasn’t anything wrong with intercrural, but at this point it would be a letdown. Moreover, this was going to get messy either way, Sasuke’s sheets were already dirty.

He looked up into Naruto’s questioning eyes and was struck by a myriad of emotions. After the last three weeks of not knowing where he stood with the blonde, and the momentary heartbreak when Naruto had rejected him, it made his heart ache to see Naruto, so alive and warm above him. Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto’s hair, even though they hadn’t talked about feelings exactly, he knew Naruto cared for him. When he thought about that his chest felt tight, it was a surprisingly good feeling being under someone who cared so much about him.

With a deep breath he put his arms around Naruto, “Just do it properly.”

“Are you sure? You just said no.”

Sasuke bit his ear, “Dummy. What am I saying now?”

Naruto looked at him, judging his level of seriousness, “Thank you sugar.” He kissed Sasuke deeply.

“Yeah yeah. And you had better take full responsibility.”

“Yes boss.”

“And don’t look so smug.”

“That I can’t promise.”

Naruto kissed him fiercely, their mouths hot and messy. Sasuke clung to him, one hand in his messy hair and another scratching up his lovely skin. It felt like they could kiss for hours, until Sasuke’s lips were totally numb and his mind was completely turned to mush. Of course, right now, they had other objectives in mind. As Naruto kissed him, Sasuke wondered why he had ever debated getting into a relationship with this man. Surely, no one else would ever hold him this tightly but so tenderly.

“I hate being alone.” Sasuke whispered between kisses.

Naruto took a moment to process, but he nodded in understanding, “Even when you want to be alone?”

“Especially then.” He confided with his face buried in Naruto’s neck.

“I won’t leave you alone again.” Naruto promised quietly in Sasuke’s ear, the words tickling the fine black fur.

Sasuke shuddered, he’d never been so vulnerable as he was at that moment. Even as a child, he’d never shown anyone that deep inside himself. However, he wanted Naruto to see and understand. He kissed Naruto hungrily and flipped him on his back. Sasuke made sure to not let himself touch Naruto’s cock since he was trying hard to make his erection last, but it was hard, knowing it was just under him, a single roll of his hips and he could be grinding against that hard length. They kissed roughly, all biting and deep moans. Naruto kept his hands busy teasing Sasuke’s cock until it was stiff. It didn’t take very long, between Naruto’s hot mouth and clever hands Sasuke was up again in almost record time.

“Ready?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and bit Naruto’s lip one last time, pulling away from his mouth slowly. He rolled over onto his back and watched Naruto prepare, he wanted Naruto to decide how they were going to do it. Naruto sat back on his heels and liberally applied lube to his erection and some more inside Sasuke for good measure.

He sat up on his knees and pulled Sasuke’s body so that it was in his lap, lifted Sasuke’s legs up in a V with one leg resting on each of Naruto’s shoulders. At that angle, Naruto was able to slide inside of him with ease, deeper than possible in most positions. It was like fireworks inside of Sasuke’s brain when their bodies fully connected. The stretch on his body was intense, he was really flexible but it was still a stretch for him.

“Naruto.” Sasuke cried out, his hands twisting in the sheets.

Naruto cursed, “Damn, it feels amazing.” He held still, letting Sasuke adjust to the stretch.

Sasuke stifled a moan, “Get moving.” He ordered Naruto after a moment.

Naruto’s jaw was clenched as he concentrated. The sensation of going bare was probably even more intense for him than it was for Sasuke. And it felt damn good for Sasuke. Condoms companies might claim that condoms were ultra-thin and barely noticeable, but nothing matched the feeling of real thing. The room had started spinning and Sasuke felt waves of pleasure spreading through him every time Naruto thrust into him.

“It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Sasuke moaned.

Naruto kissed the legs up on his shoulders, “I’ll be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

Sasuke smiled at Naruto’s earnest promise, “Make me yours honey.”

Naruto responded by driving in even harder, making Sasuke cry out in pleasure.

He desperately wanted to touch his cock but knew that Naruto would object. It was hard to hold back however. Then Naruto lifted his hips up in the air even higher, leaving only his shoulders on the bed, and Sasuke saw stars shooting across his vision. After that, it was the most he could do to grab a hold of the sheets and let himself be ravished.  

Naruto was moaning something that sounded like “mine” and Sasuke was whimpering, begging for it not to stop because it was too damn good. His orgasm built, climbing steadily higher and higher until he no longer even noticed the strain on his muscles from the extended stretching. Then the pleasure was too much, Sasuke wasn’t even able to make the words to form Naruto’s name, he simply screamed. He came in waves, clenching down around Naruto’s cock. Naruto came at the same time with Sasuke’s name on his lips, deep inside of him. The forbidden feeling of cum filling him made Sasuke shudder as he finished coming.

Sasuke’s whole body went limp after he came. Naruto must have been just as tired as he was but he carefully disentangled their bodies, laying Sasuke down on the bed. He was grateful that Naruto held up his end of the deal and cleaned Sasuke as best as he could before also collapsing on the bed. He put an arm around Sasuke’s waist and loosely held him as they enjoyed their post orgasmic bliss.

Naruto, who normally wasn’t content with one round, fell asleep almost instantly. It was very late after all, Sasuke reasoned. However, he had to take another shower before he could fall asleep. As soon as Sasuke could move, he limped to the shower. The hot water stung over the places Naruto had marked him but Sasuke enjoyed the sting. He made a mental note that next time they were going to have actual angry sex because that was probably going to be incredible. Tonight’s argument had been quickly resolved and anger hadn’t lasted. He’d gotten lucky this time that they could resolve things. Next time things might not be so simple. Naruto had taken the blame but it hadn’t been all his fault of course. Sasuke was going to have to pamper him some to make up for this mess. Sasuke came out of the bathroom pleased to see the blonde curled up in his bed.

Scooting around Naruto, Sasuke stripped his bed of the dirtied sheets and just threw a blanket over Naruto. He slipped in the blanket next to the fox and held hands with him, entwining their fingers. The scene felt surprisingly domestic and very nice. Sasuke promised on every star he could think of that he would do his damndest to make Naruto happy, that this time, this relationship was going to work. It was going to take a stick of dynamite to get him away from Naruto now that he had him. He smiled and kissed Naruto’s fingers. It seemed that Naruto was right, being boyfriends might not be such a bad thing after all. It might actually be the start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo as you might be able to tell from that last line this is the ending! …. Or not. If you are a big romantic sap like me then you know we are missing something very important! I kept trying to fit it into this chapter and it wasn’t working. I realized it just wasn’t time for that yet. So I am going to have one last chapter for you all. So those of you that wanted to see more of the relationship after the vacation get an unexpected bonus. (really though, this story was supposed to be about the vacation. I just got carried away with the ending.) Writers block has been hitting me pretty hard so wish me luck and leave some comments please. Till next time!


	12. Aftermath - Wanna Bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick rundown of the pertinent timeline of the story. 1 year since they made the bet and had the first kiss. In between we have about 3 months of work before they leave town. On vacation for about a week and a half, then about three weeks of misunderstanding. 9 months since the vacation. Now to this chapter- 8 months since they cleared up their misunderstanding and started dating. Is that about as clear as mud? Okay, on we go!

Sasuke paused between sending emails to look at a text from his brother, ‘family meeting tonight, bring your fox.’ He sighed and debated making up a reason why they couldn’t attend. However, Sasuke was currently indebted to his brother for taking his side in an argument with their parents. The argument had started when Naruto and Sasuke had accidently bumped into Sasuke’s parents and had become a disaster of soap opera proportions. Itachi had helped defend Sasuke and Naruto, virtually saving the day. However, consequently, neither sibling was in contact with their parents at present. So, by ‘family meeting’, Itachi meant a meeting of Sasuke and Naruto as well as Itachi and Kakashi. After all his help, Sasuke now felt that he had to take his brother’s requests a little more seriously.

Sasuke sent Naruto a text saying that they had to have a dinner tonight with the other two. It was a Friday night but the two didn’t have any special plans so it should be alright.

Naruto sent back a little crying face followed by an ‘okay’.

 

Sasuke stretched out in the sunshine, just feeling like he might be close to sleep when he heard a familiar footstep. Naruto threw himself across Sasuke’s stomach making him hiss.

“Gently!” He tweaked Naruto’s ear. He sat up and Naruto’s head slid down onto his lap.

“Sorry.” Naruto covered his face with his arm to block the bright sun and relaxed.

“So what was that sad face for?” Sasuke asked, petting the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Well, tonight is an anniversary.” He said a little gloomily.

Surprisingly, Naruto was really into anniversaries. He had a calendar full of them, celebrating both relationship milestones as well as sexual ones, and Sasuke found most of them ridiculous: the first time they’d gone on a proper date, the first time they’d had a fight, the first time they’d introduced each other as their boyfriend, the first time Sasuke had topped Naruto, the first time they’d tried bondage and so on. Naruto marked his calendar so that they could celebrate the one-week anniversary, the one-month, the two-month and so on. He had attached several post-it notes to each day, detailing the anniversary, which in the case of their sexual ones was awkward as the calendar had originally hung over the dining table. Sasuke made him take it down because he didn’t want it hanging there for anyone who walked in to see it. The whole anniversary for everything obsession didn’t make much sense to Sasuke. Thankfully, Naruto didn’t expect Sasuke to keep track of any of the dates, just accept Naruto’s need to celebrate them somehow.

“What is it this time?” On Wednesday it had been, ‘Seven month anniversary of Sasuke making Naruto breakfast’. They had celebrated by Sasuke serving Naruto breakfast in bed as a result of which they were both late for work.

“It is exactly one year since I made a bet with you about going on the trip.”

Sasuke’s hand stilled as he thought. He hadn’t realized it was already that time. It had been a long year and yet not long at all. Technically, they had been dating about eight months. Being in a relationship had been just as much work as Sasuke remembered, more than once he’d wondered why he was dating Naruto at all. However, Naruto didn’t leave him in that state long. These last months had definitely been the best of Sasuke’s life.

In fact, Sasuke was in love with Naruto. The realization that he was in love had scared Sasuke half to death at first. He’d never been in love, not really, and for someone who liked keeping a tight control over his life, he found the emotion it uncomfortable. He wasn’t exactly opposed to falling in love, if he was he wouldn’t have let Naruto into his life as all. However, he wasn’t sure what to do now that he felt that way. The first step would probably be to tell Naruto how he felt, but every time he tried, he found himself completely tongue-tied. For now, Sasuke’s solution had been to try not to think about it and hope that a perfect moment came along when it would all come out; preferably, if Naruto was the one to say something first. It would be much easier to say, “I feel the same” rather than being the first one to confess.

“I’ll tell my brother we can’t come.” Sasuke decided. One year since their bet sounded like the kind of anniversary they should celebrate alone.

Naruto moved his arm and looked up at Sasuke, “You don’t have to do that.” Naruto had actually been very encouraging of Sasuke renewing a relationship with his brother, even though it meant there was more time spent with Kakashi, something that had initially made Naruto very jealous. After all, Kakashi had been banging Sasuke for two years as a regular sex friend. However, seeing how annoyingly infatuated with each other Itachi and Kakashi were, Naruto had been able to overcome his jealousy for the most part.

“Well I’ll at least tell him that we can’t stay out late. We can celebrate afterwards.”

Naruto gave him a sunny smile, “Thanks.”

“And,” Sasuke debated what else he could do to make it up to Naruto, “I’ll stay at your place this weekend.” The two of them weren’t living together just yet. Last month they’d agreed to find a place where they could live together but choices were slim that fit both their needs. In the meantime, they usually stayed at Sasuke’s apartment because it was slightly larger.

“Really?” Naruto’s tail wagged and he sat up.

“Of course,” He smirked, “I’ll spend the whole weekend in bed while you clean that dust bowl of an apartment from top to bottom.” The first time he’d been over to Naruto’s apartment he’d almost fled at the sight of the place. Sasuke thought in horror of the condition of Naruto’s refrigerator not to mention the rest of his apartment. He tried not to spend much time over there simply because if he went over he would spend all his time cleaning it. Living together was definitely going to be an adventure.

Naruto laughed, “You tease.”

Sasuke smiled and kissed him lightly before settling back down for the rest of his catnap.

 

“Sorry I’m late. Work is crazy right now.” Naruto panted as he ran across the lobby of their building. Sasuke had been waiting for almost ten minutes and had kept debating just taking his own car to the restaurant.

Sasuke sighed, “Don’t worry about that. You’re a mess.” Naruto’s suit was crumpled and his hair was flying from running. Sasuke fussed over Naruto, smoothing his suit and combing the blond hair with his fingers. Thanks to Sasuke, Naruto left the house each day in a perfectly pressed suit and tidy hair but he never stayed that way for long.  

“Naruto!” It sounded like someone yelling down the stairwell.

“Was that Kiba?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and started running again, “It’s fine. They’ll be fine.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was very glad they weren’t on the same team at work, things would probably get bloody if someone asked Sasuke to deal with Naruto’s slacking. It probably didn’t help that Naruto could slack for weeks and turn around and win big contests and get large contracts. Yes, it was a very good thing they weren’t teamed up at work.  

They made it to Naruto’s car without being stopped and Naruto quickly drove away from the office.

“Did your brother say what he wanted?” Naruto asked as pulled on his seatbelt.

“No. Just that he wanted a family dinner.”

“Oh my.”

“Yeah.” Sasuke agreed.

                               

Itachi had reserved a booth at the back of a nice restaurant for the four of them. When Naruto and Sasuke slid into the booth, the other two definitely had the air of a couple who had just been interrupted at something dirty.

Sasuke gave his brother a look, _we’re in public you creep._

Itachi just gave a little shrug.

_Aren’t you a little old for that sort of thing?_

Itachi gave him a smirk in response to that.

Naruto was oblivious to the atmosphere of the group and greeted Itachi and Kakashi with his usual enthusiasm.

They ordered a round of drinks and Sasuke let the three of them make polite small talk before getting to the meat of the issue.

“We can’t stay late tonight.” He stated when the conversation paused while the drinks were delivered and they ordered dinner. This elicited a scowl from his brother and an apologetic smile from Naruto. “What do you want so urgently?” He asked.

“Well we have something to announce.” Itachi looked at Kakashi with an out of character large smile on his face.

Kakashi smiled back at him, they clasped hands announced in perfect unison, “We are getting married!”

“Wow!” Naruto eagerly shook their hands, “Congratulations!”

“Congratulations.” Sasuke also offered.

Neither of them needed any more encouragement before they started telling the story of the proposal. They babbled on happily and Sasuke munched on some of the bread on the table only half listening. He was thinking about how he and Naruto could celebrate their anniversary tonight.

“Finally, I said we’ve been going out for a year and it’s time to decide what you really want.” Itachi smiled fondly at Kakashi.

 

                               

Sasuke stuffed another bite of bread into his mouth and wondered when the food would arrive when Naruto reached over rub his back. Even though he would have called the other two clingy if they did that, Sasuke still enjoyed the calming feeling of Naruto’s hand.

The two of them finished their story and Naruto took the initiative to order some champagne.

When the bubbly arrived, Sasuke proposed a toast, “To my big brother. You deserve such happiness, I’m glad that you found someone that you can achieve that with. I hope you will have many happy years together.”

“Cheers.” They all clinked glasses.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang, “Sorry. It’s work. I need to take this but I’ll be back.” Naruto dashed outside to answer his call.

As soon as Naruto’s back was turned, Sasuke downed his drink. The realization that they were rapidly approaching their one-year anniversary and here his brother had become engaged on his one-year anniversary, hit him hard.   

Itachi sat up from where he’d been leaning in his fiancée’s chest and looked concerned, “What is going on with you two?”

“Nothing much. Just going a little crazy from all the apartment hunting I suppose.”

Itachi shook his head not buying that explanation, “Something more than that is going on.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I know you didn’t learn communication at home. I hope you are at least talking with him openly.” Itachi gave him a serious look.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes, Itachi could be such a _mom_ sometimes, “I am getting better.” It was still hard for him. He had learned to talk about the little things that bothered him and the ones that made him happy, but the big things were still a challenge.

Itachi gave him a squinty quiet look for a moment before speaking, “Have you even said ‘I love you’ to him yet?”

Sasuke was shocked with the direct hit. How the hell had his brother picked that up? First of all, he wasn’t very pleased that his brother just knew Sasuke was in love, he hoped he wasn’t as obvious about it as those two were. Second, he didn’t like that his brother was somehow able to hit on the thing that Sasuke had been trying not to think about for a while now.

Sasuke’s silence was enough for Itachi to know he had hit the mark.

 Kakashi sighed, “No wonder Naruto looked so starry eyed and pleading at you.”

“He did?” Sasuke demanded before he could think better of it, the hopeful tone in his voice was entirely involuntary.

Kakashi laughed, “Just kidding. He didn’t look at you like that, interesting that you want him to do it though."

Sasuke glared at him and poured himself another glass of wine which he drank quickly.

Itachi just gave his brother a somber look and crossed his arms, “Sasuke.” He said his name in a long drawn out way that made his disapproval clear.  

 “Well why should I have to say it first?” Sasuke knew he was whining but he still felt that way. Figuring that Itachi owed him for this conversation, he reached over and stole Itachi’s drink.

“Why shouldn’t you say it first?” Kakashi countered, he quietly passed his fiancée his own drink.

“Because, I’ll have you know, he almost said it nine months ago while we were on our vacation, but I stopped him. So he should just finish what he was about to say back then right?”

“No!” Kakashi and Itachi said in unison.

“If anything,” Itachi leaned forward and punctuated his words by tapping the table with his fingertip, “It proves that you should be the one to say it now.”

Oh hell, “Really?” Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

“Of course. He won’t want to be stopped again so he is probably waiting for you to say something.”

Itachi was watching him with his shrewd eyes again, “How long have you been in love with him?”

Sasuke fought a blush. He shifted in his seat a little feeling embarrassed, “Probably about a month.” Sasuke muttered. He took Naruto’s drink and gulped it down.

Itachi gave him a sharp look.

“Maybe two.” Sasuke added under his breath, which made the other two smile because he’d been forced to confess all.

“Don’t you think he needs to know that?”

Sasuke glared at the meddlesome couple, “But how do you even tell someone something like that?”

The two of them chuckled and just looked at one another, “Poor Naruto.” They said in unison.

Naruto came back around the corner and Sasuke was immensely pleased to see him.

“Sorry about that. All settled now.” He looked around the table, “What happened to my drink?”

Sasuke held Naruto’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “Never leave me alone with them again.” Was the only explanation he offered of where the drink had gone.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully but when Naruto and Sasuke left, Itachi and Kakashi both made serious faces at Sasuke, reminding him that he couldn’t keep putting things off.

 

Back in the car, Sasuke kept looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Itachi was right as usual, Sasuke realized he was going to have to be the first one to say something. He just really didn’t know how to start.   

They entered the apartment and pulled off their coats, Naruto sloppily throwing his on the table and Sasuke picking it up and hanging it properly next to his. Immediately off the front door was the kitchen and dining room, a small doorway led to the living area at the back of which was another small door to the bedroom and bath. Sasuke was pleased that there was less trash laying around than the first time he’d been here, but there was still a significant layer of grime over every surface.

“Alright,” Naruto said, pulling off his tie and dropping it on the floor, “I recognize you freaking out so tell me what’s going on?”

“I’m not freaking out.” Sasuke objected.

Naruto just ignored Sasuke’s denial, “Is it the marriage thing? I’m sure that your brother knows what he’s doing.”

Sasuke nodded in agreement, “I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’ve known each other long enough by now they know what they are getting into.”

Naruto seemed surprised by how easily Sasuke was accepting everything, “Well I’m glad you see it that way. I think getting married will be good for them.”

“So what about us?” Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto looked shocked, “You want to get married?”

“No!” Sasuke practically shouted, then added under his breath, “I mean not yet or something.”

Naruto inhaled to say something but Sasuke covered his mouth quickly, “That isn’t what I meant to say.” He said seriously, he really didn’t want to open that topic up tonight. Sasuke dropped his hands and noted that Naruto was looking very pleased which annoyed him.

“Then what did you mean?” Naruto asked curiously, he gently held onto Sasuke’s twitching tail and began stroking the soft fur.  

“What mean is, why haven’t you told me yet?” Sasuke also pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt some, he suddenly felt suffocated.

“Told you what?”

“Tell me that you love me!” Sasuke huffed, he pulled his tail away from Naruto’s hands and held it protectively to his chest. His face was flushed but he was going to blame it on all the wine rushing to his head.

Naruto smirked, “Well I was waiting for you to say it first.”

“You are such an-”

Whatever Sasuke had been about to say was cut off by Naruto’s mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders and pulled him close, holding him tight as if he might slip away otherwise. Naruto kissed him as if he’d been starving for it and when he kissed like that Sasuke couldn’t refuse him.

“You’re finally ready. Damn, you sure know how to test my patience.” Naruto muttered against Sasuke’s lips, “I thought another month at most and then I was going to have to resort to extreme measures.” Naruto kissed him fiercely again before backing up a few steps and rocked back on his heels, looking pleased with himself, “Okay, I’m ready now. Go ahead.”

Sasuke glared at him, he didn’t like Naruto’s superior attitude at all. He picked up the discarded ties and laid them over the back of a chair before he started to pace in the small living area.

 “You are terrible,” Sasuke began, his back to Naruto, “You are pushy, annoying, and foolish. You barged in on my nice quiet life and you weren’t content until you totally screwed everything up.”

“It was kind of like that for me too. There I was, sailing along in life, and suddenly you swept me off my feet without even meaning to.”

Sasuke flushed, his ears flat, he was frowning but managed to make eye contact, “It seems I love you after all.”

Naruto’s smile was like the sunrise after days of clouds, “I love you too.”

Sasuke had to look away from Naruto’s face, he’d known that Naruto loved him but it was still very nice to hear. “So what happens now?” He began to tremble, weeks of worrying about it and the burden was suddenly lifted from him, he was embarrassed but also felt light as a feather.

“Well right now I am going to take you to bed.” Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hand towards his bedroom. “I also think we should start another bet.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled along, “About what?”

“I am thinking two kittens and one kit, what’s your wager?” Naruto started undressing Sasuke by yanking on his shirt buttons.

Sasuke laughed, “You don’t know when you quit do you?”

Naruto smiled and kissed his neck.

“Seriously though, tell me you’re kidding.”

Naruto only laughed and pushed Sasuke down on the bed.

“Naruto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! The end.   
> I know I probably made more questions than I provided answers. But I really wanted to get the “I love you” in this story. I chose to do it in a way where you get to see them kind of in their everyday life with each other, hanging out at work, going out to dinner, the way that Sasuke picks up after Naruto and Naruto is always beside Sasuke, reminding Sasuke that he isn’t alone. It was a gamble to do it that way, so I hope that you appreciated those little slices of their life rather than something like the realization scene where Sasuke knows he has fallen in love. Obviously, they have been having a difficult yet happy time together in between the last two chapters!  
> Since I used my ‘something great’ line already, I came up with this ending instead. First sentence of the first chapter was Naruto yelling Sasuke’s name, so now we end on Sasuke calling out Naruto.  Made me happy.   
> Some people have mentioned the interest in a sequel. I could do a couple things, like one shots talking about their first fight, or that moment that Sasuke knew that he was in love, or the whole fall out with Sasuke’s parents. Or I could do something different entirely. Like something that focuses on Naruto and how he is changing and adapting to a new life together? Maybe another full story about something else going on in their lives? Let me know what you think in the comments.   
> Or if you don’t want a sequel, do you have any other requests? I would be happy to hear those as well. Actually, while I was doing editing on this chapter I wrote about two chapters of a different NaruSasu Modern AU fic that will be the re-encounter type story. We’ll see how that goes.  
> For my next project, I am thinking of doing a BL version of The Little Mermaid (with a happy ending of course) that ties in with my BL Cinderella story. Or maybe a Yuri On Ice story of some kind?   
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, without all of you I probably would have quit on this story. And everyone’s positive reception of this story makes me want to write more! So thanks to all of you.


End file.
